Trouble in Paradise
by 2o3g
Summary: Ness is just about to start his summer vacation, until he gets a call for help from someone his age. Ness uses the call for help as an excuse to go have a little fun, little does Ness know, this vacation is going to be anything but fun. *It's over*
1. Some kind of plea

**Trouble in Paridise. An Earthbound Fanfic.**

_**When I was playing Earthbound, I thought Ness was 13 that's the logic I'm going by. Ness and friends are 14 in this fanfic. No pairings either. Ness X Paula gets old and annoys the hell out me even though it makes sense(Barely)I mean, that thing that Paula forgot to say could've been "Go to hell Ness! I love Jeff!" But anyway.. I do not own Earthbound, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo and all that are owned by Nintendo. If I did own The chosen four they would be my minions and I would order them to destroy my parents trailer. Anywho. On with the show.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A call for help. Somewhat

It was June 27. 199- Let's not go there. Anyway. In Ness' house. All was quiet. Ness was peacefully sleeping. School just ended and he wanted to sleep in.

"Hey..." Unfortunately. When you have psychic powers, relaxing is never an easy task. It took Ness a while to realise that the voice was calling him via telepathy. Ness was too tired to be suprised. The voice sounded like it belonged to a boy his age.

"What?" Ness said in a tired voice.

"I am a friend you have never met before- apparently. I like- Need your help and stuff. So if you could get your ass to Cinqtopolis as fast as you can. That would be dandy. Just dandy."

Cinqtopolis was one of the only places in Eagleland to have an airport. It was one of the big cities, even though it was secluded. Ness' mom wanted to take the family there for vacation but Ness' dad was always too busy.

"OK... I'll help you out... Whoever you are."

"Thanks man... I'll let you resume your beauty sleep now." Then, silence. Ness took a minute and thought about the conversation. Ness evantually came to the conclusion that this plea for help is a good excuse to go on vacation. "Great. I'll go ask if Paula and the others want to come as well." With that. Ness went back to sleep.

When Ness woke up, he wanted to call Paula. Ness went to the phone and realised he didn't have her phone number. "Aw man. I don't know telepathy like Paula and that guy either..." Ness sat down and thought about what he could do. "I got it! Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" Ness exclaimed as he ran out the door.

When Ness got outside he used Teleport to go to Twoson.

* * *

_**Sorry there wasn't much today. I'll try to make more interesting chapters later on. Please review and whatever and stuff. **_


	2. To Cinqtopolis

_**Thank you for the first review! I promise to make better chapters, but I won't know what's wrong with them without feedback! C'mon people! Bring the reviews! Down with the sickness! Okay, that was not needed. I will now exit with a noobish "r&r plz".. On with the show!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: To Cinq-Freaking-Topolis!

A familiar ringing filled Ness' ears. It was the ringing that came from using Teleport.

"Hello! Welcome to Twoson!" Something other than ringing filled Ness' ears. It was someone greeting him.

"Hi... Do you know how to get to the Polestar-" Before Ness could finish his sentence the woman cut him off.

"That way!" The woman said while pointing in the direction of Paula's house.

"Th-Thanks..." Without another word, Ness went to the Polestar Preschool. He appoached the building and knocked on the door. A man in his forties opened the door.

"Who are you and what do you want to do with my daughter?" It was Paula's dad. Ness wasn't suprised. That was just so... Like him.

"It's me... Ness."

"Oh you! I remember you! But that doesn't answer my question..." Ness wasn't suprised to hear that either. Ness gave Paula's dad a funny glare until he heard a 'Dad... I think it's for me.' Paula's dad moved out of the way and a girl his age replaced him.

"Nice to know your father is as overprotective as ever." Ness said while trying not to laugh.

"Hi Ness. What brings you here?"

"Let me come in and I'll explain to you." Paula let Ness in and Ness explained everything. The idea for a vacation. The voice that spoke to him. Everything.

"So what do you think? Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. I need to go ask my parents first." She runs downstairs and after a few minutes of grumbling from Paula's dad, Paula returned.

"They're fine with it."

"Call Jeff and Poo too... All four of us should go."

"Ok." Paula spends a few minutes calling Jeff and Poo. Poo and Jeff both appear in front of them after a few more minutes.

"How did Jeff get here so quickly?"

"I transported him on the way here with Teleport." Well, Now that the chosen four were here, Ness only had one thought on his mind.

"Now... To Cinqtopolis!"

* * *

**Well would ya have a looksie at this? We have the Chosen 4 together! I promise the chapters will be longer later, but for now we have to deal with this 400 word crap. Hope you enjoyed! Tell what you think! I'll listen, honest! The story will get better that way! Just don't say "Don't add an OC" Cause OCs can be a pretty good addition if done right. Later.**


	3. Ness R Stupid!

**_Sorry for the long update to anyone who cares, but computer problems suck. Anyway, I got another chapter for you guys. It's short but the Next one will be uploaded today also, and it's longer. So the people who care are getting a double dose of this fanfiction. _**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Stripe Shirt**_

Ness and friends started walking to Cinqtopolis until Jeff spoke up.

"Uh, Ness... You say 'To Cinqtopolis' but your plan has one glaring flaw..." Jeff spoke while adjusting his glasses.

"What?"

"Where is Cinqtopolis and how to we get there?" Jeff's question was accompanied by the loud smack of a facepalm.

"Wait, Ness. You mean you accepted a plea for help from somewhere you've never been before?" Paula was giving Ness an 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look at this point.

"Don't worry guys. This is just like the Giygas war right?"

"We don't have a map like back then!"

"Don't tell me he's going to start eating from the garbage again..." Jeff couldn't help but let out a laugh at his own joke.

"I got an idea! What if I contact him via telepathy and he could tell us how to get to Cinqtopolis? Ness! What was his name?" Paula gave Ness an excited look. Ness then relised he didn't know that either...

"Oh...Uh...Um...Joe?" Ness guessed the boy's name quietly

"Wait. So you don't even know his name?" Jeff said while glaring at Ness.

"No..." With that last comment, Jeff then took off his glasses and facepalm'd himself. All four of them had disapointed looks on their faces. Then someone gently tapped Ness on the shoulder.

"Hello mate!" It was an old man wearing pilot gear. "I heard that you needed a ride to Cinqtopolis. For a big city it's secluded. But It has an airport so I can take you! I'm going there anyway."

"That is so conveninent..." Jeff spoke up in awe.

"All you need is to give me a day to prepare... As well as 45 dollars each." Of course. Ness handed the man the money.

"That's just prime mate! Go to sleep somewhere and meet me at the bus stop." Ness and Jeff went to sleep in Paula's shed, Paula went to sleep in her warm bed. Poo wanted to meditate on the roof, and so he did, For some reason. The next day. The chosen 4 went on the plane and went to Cinqtopolis. When they landed, they were in for a suprise. The city wasn't that nice looking. When Ness and friends stepped outside, Ness was greeted with...

"Stripe shirt!"

* * *

**_OH SNAP! Confrontation going down next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys (All 3 of you)! To answer someone's question. There will not be any OC X Jeff pairings or anything like that I'm not one for pairings. I've seen it too often to think it's a good idea. Hopefully this will break the chain of Ness X Paula I've seen. Hope you enjoyed! I upload the next chapter now._**


	4. A Fight

_**Prepare. To meet the acursed Original Character! This could make or break the story right here folks! Read on!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A fight.**_

Ness got off the plane and was greeted by a boy his age. He had messy brown hair, a very dirty shirt that was once white, and dirty jeans.

"The no good stripe shirt had dedecated his life to doing no good things..." The boy glared at him with murder in his eyes. In the backround Ness heard people gather around the two of them.

"Oh man. Is this guy really going to throw down with Steven?" One asked.

"No... He can't be. Steven could just shoot lighting out of his hands and end it." Said another.

Ness looked at the people around him. Ness then noticed a guy wearing a Striped shirt identical to his walk up to him.

"Hey! New guy! You just joined the gang and you already want to take out our main rival? Bless you man."

"Gang?" Paula spoke up. "What gang?"

"The same gang thats been a pain in my side since I was ten! Ten I say! If I take you out then I'll be sure to send a message to your gang leader!" Before Ness could even begin to comprehend what was going on. He heard the boy yell PK.

"Wait... PK? You know PSI?" Ness' question went unanswered.

"Thunder Alpha!" Ness uttured a sigh.

"It's not worth trying." The boy fired a single bolt of eletricity out of his finger. Ness kept the Franklin badge pinned on his shirt because he thought it looked cool. The bolt of lighting bounced off of Ness and struck the boy in the stomach.

"Wow. You got to love the Franklin badge. Are you alright? You shouldn't fire thunder at me. OK?"

The boy made a fist and yelled PK again. Eletricity surounded his fist.

"You don't learn do you?" Ness rolled his eyes. The boy smiled and lunged at him. Instead of punching him. He ripped the Franklin badge off of Ness shirt. Before Ness could understand what was happening to him. The boy drove his charged fist into Ness' stomach. The boy smiled.

"Thunder Omega!" All of a sudden, what looked like a gigantic bolt of lighting went through Ness' body.

"Ouch..." Jeff covered his eyes.

"And that's what you damned Stripe Shirts get! When you mess around in my city."

"Um. Pardon me, but what is a Stripe Shirt?" Paula asked the boy.

"A very stupid gang made by a very stupid person..." The boy answered with a 'Pfft'

"What gang?" Ness said with his face planted into the ground.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"My friend is right. He's not involved with any gang. We just got here."

"Yeah. She's Right. You didn't notice we just got out of the airport?" Jeff said while cocking an eyebrow. Poo simply nodded in agreement. Suddenly the boy's expression changed.

"Oh crap. Crap Crap Crap Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! Damnit! Does somebody have godlike healing powers or something? That would be appreciated" Poo steped foward and used Lifeup Gamma. A greenish light surrounded Ness as he started to get up.

"I am sooooo sorry man. I totally didn't mean it! I'm Steven. I've just been fighting Stripe shirts for so long. I telepathicaly called a guy to help me out with them. Don't know how. Just did. More importantly, are you OK? I'm really sorry. I feel so bad."

"Wait. You said you called someone via Telepathy?" Poo spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah."

"That's why we're here! You must have called Ness via telepathy!" Paula said.

"Ugh... This is the worst distress signal ever..." Ness groaned. "Oh yeah! One more thing..."

"What?"

"Can I have my badge back?"

* * *

_**Look at that! Well... We meet Steven and read as Ness gets pounded into the dirt, but regenerates! 'Cause the chosen 4 is like that! Well, congrats people who care! You got two chapters in one day. I well upload the next one in the near future of whenever I damn feel like it. I am now going to humilate my self to get your reviews... *Ahem* **_

_**I iz noting w/0 ur reveiwz R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_


	5. MrBoarding School Guy

**Hello. Did you miss me? Whatever. Anyway, new chapter. It's sigifantly longer than the others. In this chapter we learn a little bit more about Steven. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: 1337 Powah of tha IQ stat

"So." Jeff began. "These 'Stripe Shirts' have been pestering you since you were 10?" Ness, Paula and Poo went to go get some food. Jeff was stuck with Steven.

"Yes." Steven nodded.

"And you know who their leader is?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Steven nodded again.

"And you know where their leader is?"

"Yes." Steven nodded again.

Jeff followed up with a sigh. "I concur." Jeff adjusted his glasses. "You're an idiot."

"Whatever... Treker."

"What? I don't watch Star Trek!"

"You could've fooled me... Mr. Boarding School Guy." Steven said while smiling an 'I showed him' kind of smile.

"I don't even watch T.V! Anyway. I'm going to get back on topic here."

"OK."

"Why don't you attack the leader of the stripe shirts? If you beat him, the stripe shirts wont bother this city."

"It's not that easy."

"Really? Does he know PSI or something?"

"No..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He has a Shield." Jeff started to laugh at that comment.

"Surely you jest! A Shield? What kind of shield is it?" Jeff said while laughing.

"A Super Shield." Jeff stopped laughing.

"Oh... Those can be tricky... I'll tell you what. If you get me a broken pipe. I'll make a Super Shield Killer!"

"Really? But how?"

"I'm Mr. Boarding School Guy. Remember?"

A frown decended on Jeff's face. When Jeff said tricky, he meant some troubling task that could only be solved by someone with godsend intelligence. A super shield is the shield Giygas used when he was sealed with the 'Devil's Machine'. It could deflect both physical and PSI attacks. Worst of all. It couldn't be destroyed by the Shield Killer. The way to make the Super Shield Killer involved taking the existing Shield Killer and merging it with a new one.

"Hmm... I wonder... A super shield device could be quite useful. I will have to look into it one day. That is... If this Steven character doesn't have an apetite for destruction, and feel compelled to break it.

"Uh. I'm right here."

"Oh. Sorry. I was lost in my train of thought. I do that sometimes."

"I got Mr. Nerdy-pants his pipe." It's amazing how he got the pipe so fast, but...

"No... This pipe is intact. I need a broken one." Steven breaks the pipe in half at that comment.

"Here."

"I'll be damned... Well. This should be quick, making another shield killer isn't that hard at this point. Go do something else in the meantime."

"Ok. I have to go patrol for stripe shirts anyway." With that. Steven went outside. ===========================================================================================================================

Meanwhile, Ness and the others were buying some pizza.

Ness and Paula walked into the pizza shop. Poo waited outside. Inside the pizza shop, there was no one at the counter.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Get out of here! If you want some food, your going to have to take it by force!"

"What's your problem?" Ness yelled, Ness could hear a faint mumbling from the other side of the counter.

"I don't think it's him."

"Yeah. I'm begining to think it isn't him." An old, short man emerged from behind the counter.

"Hello. Were sorry for all that. We thought you were someone else." The old man sighs in relief

"Who did you think I was?"

"We thought you were... Steven." Steven's name was said very quietly. "Well, what kind of pizza would you like?"

"Oh, I'd like just a cheese pizza and a Coke." Paula than elbowed Ness in the side.

"Oww! Include an Ice Tea with that."

"Coming right up." The old man was still shifting about looking for Steven.

"Why are you so afraid of Steven?" Paula couldn't help but ask

"Because that little monster has wrecked as much havoc on this town as Stripe Shirts put together! We all are so conflicted! We don't who to hate more! The Stripe Shirts or Steven... Everyone in this town prays that those two just kill each other in the crossfire or something. Just thinking about him gets me all worked up! If he didn't get those psychic powers..." Ness and Paula were suprised to hear what people think about Steven."But. "The Chef spoke while putting the pizza in the oven. "I heard he wasn't always like this... I heard he was a good kid until 5 years ago."

"What happened 5 years ago?" Ness asked.

"We're not really sure. I would recommend asking him." Their conversation was then interupted by a loud 'Ding!'

"Your cheese pizza is ready. You seem like good people so it's on the house. Enjoy! You wont find pizza better than that!" Ness took a quick look inside the pizza box the man had given to him. The pizza was blended with 3 different cheeses. It looked really good.

"Alright. Thank you!" Ness and Paula left the Pizza place. Poo greeted them

"You took a long time for a simple pizza. Do we go meet up with Steven and Jeff now?"

"Yeah. I need to ask Steven a few questions." The Three then went to Steven's house. They needed answers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I am really lazy and I had this chapter ready since early November. See you on the next release date of whenever I damn feel like it!**


	6. The Fake Hero!

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter has more than 1000 words more than the previous chapter! I decided to challenge myself to write a better chapter, I personally think I did well. Also, this chapter is considerably darker than the others. But I'll go back to a happier mood next chapter. Enjoy!****_

* * *

_.**

Chapter 6: The Fake Hero

Ness, Paula and Poo walked back to the hotel from the Pizza place. Why were they Living into a hotel? Ness didn't mind, all their questions were going to be answered. Hopefully Steven will be willing to Answer them. They enter the hotel and go to room 5, the room where they were staying.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Ness knocked on the door... They didn't have a key.

"Coming!" Jeff's voice was heard on the other side. There was a distinct click as the door unlocked. As the door opened they saw Jeff with a smile on his face.

"Jeff, what's with the-" But before Paula could even finish her sentence.

"Super Shield Killer is complete! I know I'm the greatest..." With that comment they entered the Room. It wasn't a very nice room, but not a very bad one either. It had windows with olive curtians that Paula despised. There was the main room, which was a dining room and a kitchen. The dining room table had a cloth with the newly made 'Super Shield Killer' on it, along with some wires and a wrench. to the left there was two doors. One door lead to a room with two beds (This was Ness and Paula's room, They were the only people who actually sleep in beds anyway.) and the room beside it was Steven's Room. Ness knocked on Steven's door a few times. Ness pressed his ear against the door and could hear Steven talking.

"What the hell? 'Green man chooses to be MY friend! What the hell? Man, Growing up today..." Ness knocked on the door again.

"Jesus! Oh hell. I better get that before people get the wrong idea..." Ness was thinking about how he REALLY didn't need to hear that part. Why would people get the wrong idea? Does he have something to hide? Ness' Train of thought was interupted by the Door opening.

"Sup yo." Steven said with a smile. "What brings you to my Not-So-Wonderful abode?"

"Can I ask you a few questions? If you don't mind." Ness said shyly.

"Sure. Depends if I can answer them." Steven motioned everyone to come in after he noticed they were also staring at him. Steven's Room was interesting. There was a pair of bright red boxing gloves hung up of the wall. A poster with a picture of two people boxing. One had a large gash on his forehead. The other's eye was swolen shut. On the night table there was a lamp and a picture of a young Steven with a man and a woman, The woman had straight brown hair and blue eyes. The man had slicked back brown hair with brown eyes and a wide smile. Ness assumed the man and woman were Steven's mother and father. The picture was put in the frame carelessly and was bent in a few places. Beside the picture, there was some more boxing memorbillia.

"I noticed you like Boxing." Ness said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes I do. Some people say my love for Boxing is 'particularly sadistic'" Steven said with a smile

"Ness. Go on. Ask him." Paula reminded Ness why they were there. Jeff looked over at Ness. Poo kept looking around, trying to learn more about boxing, as he has never seen anything like it in Dalaam.

"Uh, Right. *Ahem* What did you do five years ago to get everyone in this town to hate you?" *Smack!* Jeff and even Paula Facepalm'd at how blatantly Ness has asked the question. Steven raised his eyebrows in suprise. Even Poo stopped what he was doing. After a long silence Steven just shrugged and laughed.

"Wow. You don't pull your punches with touchy subjects do you? I hate to say it, but you'll lose your friends that way."

"So. Are you going to tell us? Even Poo's getting a little curious." Jeff looked over at Steven.

"Ok. It's long and boring, but I'll tell you over a few slices of pizza, if you really want to know." Ness nodded. Eager to hear the answer.  
=======================================================================================================================================================================** *Four Years ago***

People hate me. But they say it's not my fault. It is my mom and dad's fault. All of it. It isn't my fault my parents were stealing tax money. It isn't my fault my parents lied, cheated and stole from everyone that wanted to help them. I'm only ten, it isn't my fault that any of this was happening. Well. If it isn't my fault. Why are people calling me 'crook' and 'cheap bastard'? I didn't anything. Why was school such a nightmare? None of anything was my fault.

I get bullied alot too. Not just by Kevin. The school bully. But other people just hate me. People would chant in happiness when Kevin would push me face first in dirt. I only have one friend. His name is Jonathan. He's a cool guy. We wear yellow shirts with blue stripes on them and pretend we're a gang called 'The Stripe Shirts!' So, life is still good even though all this is happening. My dad tells me not to be a pansy in this situation, he also tells me to make sure not to kill myself. Why would I do that?

"Well." I think that, but... I'm pretty sure taking a bath with the toaster plugged in is a certain way of killing yourself. Now. I'm not doing this because I'm depressed. I'm not doing this because I'm stupid (I think so atleast.) I'm doing this because of magical powers that only I have. How do I know I have magical powers?

Well, a talking bee-thing named Buzz Buzz told me. I was sleeping when he appeared. I woke up and looked at him...her...it, whatever... 'Hello. I am Buzz Buzz. I am here to let you know of your destiny.' Those were the first words it said to me. 'You have special powers. Powers not to be taken lightly. Powers that can change the world.' I asked it what kind of powers I had, that was the only thing I cared about. I was really, really excited. I mean, ME? Magical powers? Buzz Buzz looked at me and said 'You have the power of PSI, PSI Thunder to be exact.' Buzz Buzz explained to me how to use it. But then, He said something strange. He said 'Wait. THUNDER? The chosen one doesn't know thunder. Nor is he ten. Oh no. I got the wrong person. I'm sorry. While you ARE capable of PSI Thunder, I made a mistake. Sorry, just go back to sleep.'

I tried firing PSI Thunder alpha at a wooden stick the next day, but It only hit 1 out of 10 times. Aiming it from the sky was hard. I thought it would be easier to fire it directly from my hands. But I couldn't fire the thunder from my hands no matter how hard I tried. I thought I would be able to fire the electricity from my hands if I were to introduce the element into my system.

"Which leaves me with the toaster and the bathtub." I plugged in the toaster in the electical socket near the bath tub. I fill the tub with water. I hold one hand on the eletrical jack and the other on the toaser, ready to drop it in on three.

"Ok Steven. One. Two. THREE!" I drop the toaster.

I scream incoherent gibberish at the top of my lungs as I get electrocuted, my heart fells like it's going to explode! This was a bad Idea. I knew it. StupidStupidStupid! I unplug the toaster.

"Oh man. That was Intense. I gotta check my self. Am I dead?" I get out the tub. put my clothes on and look in the mirror. I don't think I'm dead. Hair's messed up though. I look like Einstien or something. Did It work? I hope I didn't ruin my hair and almost kill myself for nothing...

I go outside and open my hand towards a building.

"PK Thunder Alpha!" Instead of coming from the sky. The Thunder comes from my hand. The Thunder put a solid hole in the Pizza Palace. Oh man. I didn't mean to do that! I eat there! But more importantly. I Just friggin' did that!

"YAHOO! Now to put the toaster back before mom and dad get home..." I put the toaster back in it's rightful place on the counter and prepare for my rampage tommorow at school.

I go to sleep. I'm so ready! I'm thinking about all the people I'm going to zap! Oh man. Jonathan is going to freak out when he sees this! That jackass Kevin is going to wish he has never crossed... THE GREAT STEVEN!

* * *

*The Next Day*

The day at school was great! I zapped Kevin and seriously hurt him. Jonathan freaked out! It was awesome. Who would have thought hurting people would be so much fun! I zapped everyone! I felt I needed to share my new found love for hurting people. The principal expelled me from school for all the zapping! I was sent home after I zapped the principal too damn much and got a headache. This headache is so worth it though. I wonder why zapping people gives my a headache? Is it because I used my PSI too much? I'm gonna guess it is.

I'm getting close to home and I can tell something's wrong. Why are there people outside my house? Do they have business with mom and dad? No. It can't be. It probally doesn't have anything to do with us. It's just another normal day. Right? Mom will be right at the door and get angry at me for getting expelled. I open the door and see mom there. See? Everything is normal.

"Hey mom. I got expelled from school..." I say In the most gloomy voice possible. Gotta make it sound like I regret what I did.

"Oh. I'm sure that's nice. But you gotta go to your room right now. Those people outside want to... Talk to your father and I." Mom's talking in a very nervous voice right now. What's going on? Mom shoves me into my room and tells me to lock the door when she leaves my room. She also tells me she loves me. I do as she says. I sit there. What's going on? I sit there for what feels like a few hours until I hear a loud *BANG!* coming from downstairs. What the hell was that? After a few minutes, I hear a knock on my door. I unlock my door. It's my dad. He looks like he's about to cry.

"W-Where did mom go? Also, what was that loud bang?" I say. My room's upstairs, I can't really see what happens downstairs. Still, What the hell was that bang? That was pretty loud

"Oh. Your mother went somewhere. I'm actually getting ready to go with her. Do you want to c-come?" A trip with my parents?

"No. I want the house to myself."

"Ok. That's fine. Make sure to take care of the house while I'm...gone. Also. M-Make sure to plug your ears. Goodbye Steven." What the hell? Dad closes my door and walks downstairs. I plug my ears . After a few minutes, I think I hear another bang... But I ignore it.

After all... Whatever is going on. It isn't my fault... I hope.

* * *

**Well. I'm sure you are going to make guesses about where the fanfiction is headed now (Yeah right). This chapter was a little more disturbing when I first wrote it, I watered down a few parts because I'm new here and don't really know how far you can go with a T fiction. Let me know if there are any major mistakes, or if the watered down parts are too obvious. I was kind of lazy with spell checking, to tell you the truth, it was late when I wrote this. I felt I did my best though. Hope you enjoyed! The non emo chapters continue after this.**

**Don't forget to comment, rate and subcribe! Wait. This isn't youtube... Uh, R&R or whatnot. See you next mission (Chapter)!**


	7. Yellow, Blue and Red

**Yoo-Hoo! Lasy Fanfiction writer here! I wrote this when I was very tired. I checked for retarded mistakes, although if you find any, let me know in a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

That was an awkward moment. What do you say to a story like that? Ness looked around. Poo was listening carefully to Steven's story. Paula was looking down, thinking of something to say.

"What did you do after you found out your parents died?" Jeff finally broke the silence.

"I cried like a little girl. What did you expect?" Steven said with a smug grin. "Through some reasearch I did here and there, I found out that the death of my parents was a planned assassination carried out by the Cinqtopolis Mafia, They used to be called the Kings." Used to? What did he mean by used to?

"What do you mean by 'used to be called the Kings?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah, their leader died, The leader's son took over the gang and then they became the-"

Suddenly, A loud crash interupted Steven. Someone threw a rock through Steven's window.

"Stripe Shirts for life!" Yelled a voice from outside the window.

"Stripe Shirts..." Steven said with an annoyed expression. That annoyed expression soon turned in to flat out rage.

"You know what! Let's get that fuckin' shield killer thing and teach the Stripe Shirts a lesson on what it feels like to get on my bad side!" Steven was already cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! Don't you think we should have a plan?" Ness said, Hoping to calm Steven down.

"Oh, I got a plan alright. I'm going to march in their 'hideout', with or without you, I'm going to remove that stupid shield of his. Then I'm going to break his face like his boys just did to my window over here!" Steven paused to think for a moment, then opened up with a calmer expression. "Look man. This has been a four year stalemate between me and them. I'm sorry if I seem anxious or whatever but It's just because I can finally see the ending to this fight. Are you guys going to come with me?" Ness thought over it.

'I say we help him' Paula said telepathically. 'I don't believe he is a bad person. He just suffered a lot and evantually turned bitter from it. I think we should help him. Contrary of what the people say, I believe he is the good guy in this situation.' Ness looked over at Paula, Paula looked back and nodded.

"Alright. We'll help you out. Do you where their hideout is?"

"Yeah, Follow me." Steven led the way to the Stripe Shirt hideout. While following Steven, Ness thought to himself. Steven's story raised as many questions as it answered. Where did the bully end up? Did Steven's mom and dad really deserve to be assassinated? Ness thought about these question's to himself. Steven tapped Ness on the shoulder.

"We're here." Steven said while pointing to an old werehouse. The gate was guarded by two Stripe Shirts, one of them walked up to Ness and the others,

"Steven? The boss wants to talk to you and your friends. He told us to bring you to him. Follow me." Ness was starting to get annoyed with all this following. They went inside the werehouse. There was graffiti on the walls and Stripe Shirts were eying the entire group. They walked into a long hallway and apporached a door. The door had the words 'Welcome to hell' spraypainted on it.

"Are you kidding me? 'Welcome to hell?' His ego sure as hell inflated since we last met, Steven let out a small chuckle. The Stripe Shirt opened the door to a big room. It looks like it was the assembly line in a factory at one point in time.

"Ah. Steven, Steven, Steven. I have wanted to talk to you for a long time." There was a boy standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a Blue Shirt with Yellow Stripes identical to the other Stripe Shirts, however he had a red bandana tied around his neck. Perhaps it was to symbolise that he had more power in the gang than everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to 'speak' with you too. Jonathan." Jonathan? That's his friend from the story. But that means...

"Wait what? Jonathan? You mean from the story?" said a suprised Jeff

"Story? You told them a story? Did you tell them the story on how you took my dad away? I bet you didn't even tell them the whole story! What about the story of your deadbeat mom and dad indirectly resonsible for killing hundreds?"

"Don't go on the whole power trip Jonathan! Just because my parents were messed up doesn't mean I'm bad too! I killed your dad because he killed first!" Jonathan started laughing manically.

"Steven you moron! You should know by now. They deserved it-"

"Yeah? Who the fuck is your dad to decide to who lives and dies! No one gave your dad a right to kill anybody!"

"You know what? He didn't have the right to kill anyone. But that's just because he didn't need it, he had Cinqtopolis' 100% support in the matter The town wanted those crooks dead as much as my dad did! My dad was a hero! The best part is that I can run my mouth all I want about your deadbeat parents. I have that shield that blocks all of your attacks, incase you forgot." Steven smiled and looked at Jeff, Jeff nodded back. Jeff pointed the Super Shield Killer at Jonathan and pulled the trigger. A sound similar to breaking glass was heard and Jonathan's Super Shield dissapeared.

"What! No... What the fuck did you do? Damn Damn Damn Damn..." Jonathan pulls out a remote from his pocket, Ness assumed it was the remote for the Super Shield. Right before Jonathan presses it, it is blown up by a bolt of lightning shot by Steven.

"No you don't. Were going to have some fun!" Steven runs over to Jonathan and punches him in the face with a right hook, Jonathan flies back a metre or two.

"I'm going to go easy and use one hand. Ready to play Johnny-boy?" Johnny-boy-Er. Jonathan gets back up, holding his jaw.

"You little... I don't need the Shield to beat a chump like you!"

"Really? I love defiance! Let's see how long that lasts..." Steven chuckles and punches Jonathan in the gut, making sure he doesn't fall, he then punches him in the face and grabs his arm to make sure he doesn't fall again. A barrage of punches came after. Jonathan's face was all busted up after the barrage and Steven's beating him up with one arm!

*SMACK* Jonathan slapped Steven in the face. A desprate tactic... He slapped Steven as a desprate attempt to stop the beating he was getting. Not a good idea. Steven just stood there with a suprised look on his face.

"Oh man. You actually had the NERVE to slap me? I was planning to go easy on you too." Steven takes his left hand out of his pocket and...

*SMACK* Steven slapped Jonathan right back. Jonathan fell to his knees and spat at the ground a few times...

A tooth. Jonathan spat out a bloody tooth.

"Oh, would you look at that? I just knocked out someone's tooth by slapping him in the face! Wanna go for round 2, Johnny? I'll use both hands!"

"You... Cheated..."

"What? How the hell did I cheat? I swear I did everything fair and squar-"

"Gotcha!" Jonathan then gave Steven a big uppercut right to the jaw. The attack practically bounced off of Steven. Jonathan attempted throw another punch but Steven ducked and dodged to Johnathan's right side. Before Johnathan could even think, Steven punched him right in the jaw. The punch knocked him a few metres, he slid on the floor towards Ness and the others. He got up and grabbed Poo in a sleeper hold.

"Aha! Now Steven, do what I say or friendly asian guy gets-" Poo elbows Jonathan in the stomach and tosses him back to Steven.

"Nice plan buddy. Why would you grab the asian guy anyway? It's obvious the asian guy knows martial arts! Moron." Jonathan tries throwing a punch at Steven. Steven simply punches Jonathan's fist. Their fists connect with a sickening crack. All that was heard was a loud scream of agony. Jonathan broke most of the bones in his hand with that punch.

"AAAHH! My hand! How the fuck did you break my hand!" His fingers were pointing in all weird directions. Steven picked up Jonathan by the collar of his shirt. Steven pulls back his arm, getting ready to throw another barrage of punches.

"Steven stop!" Paula screamed "He doesn't deserve this. You've beat on him enough. Please just stop this."

Steven looked at Paula and thought for a moment.

"You know what? Your right." Steven throws Jonathan down. "If he tries this tough guy crap again, I will beat him down. But, I'll give him the chance to redeem himself."

'I guess Paula was right. Maybe he still has some good in his heart.' Ness thought to himself.

"Alright guys. Let's get outta here!" Ness finally spoke up for the first time since stepping in the warehouse.

"Sounds like a plan." Steven smiled. The group turned around and started walking until a distinct click was heard. The click was followed by another set of clicks.

"Alright. Now it looks like the tides are turned." Ness and the others turned around...

Jonathan was with a large group of 15 other Stripe Shirts. They were pointing guns at the five.

"I didn't want to resort to this... Actually I did. The gun shipment was just delayed for a while. Thank god they're here now huh?" Jonathan attempted to wipe the blood off his face but there was just too much. Jonathan just shrugged and laughed. "Steven, I'm going to make you and your friends here pay for what you did.

"They have nothing to do with this."

"I think they do. Your little nerd friend removed my shield. Your little asian friend elbowed me in the gut. The fake Stripe Shirt is a poser and we just happen to like shooting posers. We won't shoot the girl though. Well just-"

"Force yourselves on her? Keep her as reward right? Steven smirked "Sorry" he said sarcastically "I kinda know the repitoire."

"Yeah... I guess you do... Well, It doesn't change the fact that even if you were to shoot one of us with your lightning, the rest of us would just gun you down."

"Hmph. Guns or no guns. Your just a bunch of petty thugs without your shield. The cops could probally take you all out, If they haven't gotten too fat off of donuts that is. Steven and Jonathan had a good laugh at Steven's joke.

"Oh man. That was good. Hard to believe we still have the same sense of humour huh?" Jonathan shot at Steven's foot, Steven jumped to avoid it. Then Jonathan and the Stripe Shirts started laughing. "I love how you think you can talk your way outta this. These are actually loaded ya know? Your going to pay for what you did to my father Steven." Ness was tired of this. Jonathan's cowardly attidute reminded Ness too much of Pokey and how much he hated him, Ness finally had enough.

"Put the guns down or else." Ness threatened.

"Or else what?" Jonathan smirked "We Stripe Shirts ain't afraid of anything."

"I'm warning you." The entire warehouse was starting to glow a rainbow of colours. Paula quickly realised what Ness was about to do.

"Ness don't! Use Flash or something! If you use Rockin' you'll kill them all!" Ness sighed. " I guess Rockin' is too strong for them, huh?" The rainbow coloured light turned into a green one.

"PK FLASH OMEGA!" The faint green light flashed really bright for a moment. The five covered their eyes. The Stripe Shirts stared at the light like morons. The intense Flash knocked them all out.

"HOLY HELL! That was freakin' awesome! What the hell was that man? That was no PSI I've ever seen..." Steven was just freaking out.

"That was PK Flash." Jeff spoke up "I thought the same way when I first saw it. Very impressive looking huh?"

"You bet! But what was the rainbow crap? I'm pretty bad at detecting psychic energy, but that just gave me a headache from the energy alone, don't even get me started on the rainbows. I never seen so much phychic power in one place. Hats of to you Ness, I know when someone's got me beat. You have me beat in psychic power by a long shot.

"Um... That was Rockin' Ness' strongest attack" Paula spoke up. " More importantly, I don't really know how to put this but... Ummmm."

"What Paula is trying to say is that we all have you beat in psychics." Jeff spoke up "Well, except me."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well. All you know how to do is PK Thunder. Granted, none of them are that accurate with it but Paula and Poo know use all forms of thunder and more. To put it rudely, you suck."

"Jeff! That's not what I wanted to say! What I wanted to say is that there is man who wants Steven's attention." Steven turned around to find out that Paula was telling the truth. There was a short man with brown hair and a grey beard tapping Steven on the shoulder.

"Yes?" The man took out an envelope and gave it to Steven.

"We just decoded your parents' will, It said to give you this envelope."

"Why now?" Said Steven in sheer awe of how convenient this is.

"I dunno. It was written strangely, like cursive writing or something. Just take the envelope. Later." With that comment, the short man left. Steven opened the envelope and started smiling.

"Hehehe." Steven chuckled

"What is it?" Jeff inquired

"My ticket outta this shitty town! I got no business here anymore! You guys want to have a real vacation?"

"Sure." Said Ness.

"Sounds good!" Exclaimed Paula

"I would like to go too" Poo stated

"I'm in." Said Jeff

"Alright, get in a circle." They did as Steven told. "Now lift your right leg up. When I count to three your going to stop on the ground as hard as you can. Ready?"

"1."

"2."

"3!" They all stomped on the ground. A large ringing was heard. They didn't go anywhere... Except for Steven. He dissapeared.

"What the hell?" Jeff questioned.

"Teleport Gamma..." Poo mumbled

"Teleport Gamma?" Paula asked?

"Yes, Teleport Alpha and Beta are not the only types of Teleport. There is a third version. It takes as much energy as Teleport Alpha and requires no movement. However, It can only teleport one person. It is useless for groups of people because of this. The downside of only teleporting one person is far too great, It is the only reason I didn't tell you about it. It is a shame. I was somewhat curious to find out where he would have taken us..."

"Me too." Ness said in a dissapointed tone. "Me too."

* * *

**O hai! How are you doing? Interesting huh? No? The story sucks? Well *#*ing write about it in a review. **

**F-bomb count = 4**

**I don't think that number will increase often. Since my OC doesn't like to swear unless he gets really angry. Speaking of him, what do you guys think of his story? Who do you think is the good guy/bad guy in this situation? Why do you think that? I'm very curious on your opinions. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you on 2012**


	8. The Shine of Summers

**2012 came quick huh? Yeah I know... Also. If you feel you've seen this chapter posted before, you didn't! That last chapter 8 is a lie!**

**For those who see through my bullshit. Here's the real excuse. So, I made a really retarded mistake... Like REALLY retarded. So I fixed said mistake. I hope the chapter is better than before. Otherwise... I have to go back to the drawing board again. Another thing. I just happened to forget the the engrish language and I thought at least was one word... FUCK!**

**F-Bomb Count = 5**

* * *

"So..." Jeff began. "What do we do now that everyone's favorite boxing fan has gone poof?"

"I don't know... Maybe we should follow suit and leave..." Paula mumbled

"Yeah... But not after having more of that delicious Pizza!" Ness exclaimed.

"Awesome. What about these guys?" Jeff asked while pointing at the pile of unconcious Stripe Shirts.

Ness frowned "I say we just leave them. They'll wake up evantually, It's not like I killed them."  
"Then it's decided! Let's eat at the Pizza Palace!" Paula exclaimed with a smile. With that, they left the warehouse. They didn't know where the pizza palace was, they just happened to find it by chance. It took and hour of scrambling around trying to find the Pizza Palace until they finally found it. With happy expressions on their faces, they marched right on in. They looked around until they found the man from last time.

"Look who it is!" The manager said with a smile, "What will it be for you guys?"

"How about the same as last time?" Ness replied. The owner started preparing the pizza. Ness and the others grabbed a seat at the counter and relaxed. The door opened and a familiar face walked in and sat beside them. He had a torn Striped Shirt and bandages wrapped around his right arm. He had a black eye and some bloody tissue paper up his nose.

"Aren't you..." Jeff began. The boy looked over and glared at Ness and the others.

"Tough sons of bitches you guys are..." The boy looked over and said. It was Jonathan. The Stripe Shirt leader. He still had his cocky demeanour. But he had noticably less energy than before

"Don't try anything or-" Jeff began until he was interupted by Jonathan.

"Stuff it Foureyes. The Stripe Shirts are dead for now. As much as I hate to submit, you guys wiped us off the map for the time being." Jonathan kept talking like the Stripe Shirts were going to come back.

"Are you going to bring the Stripe Shirts back?" Poo asked

"Are you insane? My shield generator is broken and my gang thinks I'm one big chump. The reason I said it like that is because while I may not bring back the Stripe Shirts, some new kid with a chip on his shoulder will. Crimes, Gangs, Violence, Rape, Drugs and all that other great stuff, it never changes. As much as people would love to stop it, they simply have to stop and realise the reality that evil never ends. There is always evil somewhere. You morons would know that if you had a brain. But still- Why did Steven have to break the Super Shield Device?" That last question was directed to Jonathan himself rather than Ness and the others.

"How did you get your hands on tech like that anyway?" Jeff asked. Jonathan gave Jeff a brief look of hostility before sighing and slumping his shoulders

"I can't tell you the details Foureyes. All I can tell you is this. A mysterious person gave it to me and that mysterious person promised to kill me in the most inhumane way possible if I told anyone about him. When someone threatens you like that, you listen."

"But I thought you Stripe Shirts aren't afraid of anything?" Jeff said, patially mocking him.

"Yeah. We aren't for the most part. But that guy was just... Look there was just some strange air around him. The minute he said that to me, I knew he was for real. You know what? I'll tell you what I know." Wow, he was easy to convince. Nevertheless, The four gathered around and listened closely to what Jonathan was about to say.

"He contacted me a few years ago, while I was asleep, he somehow was able to talk to me in my dreams. I didn't know what he looked like, 'didn't see him. It was just an endless world of black. It was pretty creepy to tell you the truth. He than started talking to me in a voice I can't really describe. He said 'I understand you have a bit of a problem Jonathan.' Honestly, It was pretty creepy that he knew my name. It was even creepier that he knew I was having problems with Steven at the time. The voice then continued to say 'I have a special gift for you, This will help you with your problem with your friend.' When I asked him who he was he just said 'I am a friend you have never met before.' It was pretty cryptic if you ask me. He then threatened to kill me in the most inhumane way possible if I told anyone about him. When I woke up, the Super Shield Device was right beside me."

"If he threatened to kill you in the most inhumane way possible, why are you telling us about him?" Jeff asked with a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"I have no fear, Foureyes! I've given up hope at this point!"

"Why have you given up hope?" Jeff asked.

"A man is only as good as the people following him. If there is no people, the man is nothing. My dad said that... He was a good man, he really looked out for the city." Jonathan had a distant look in his eyes, it was like he was reminiscing his past for a moment until Jeff spoke up

"Your dad was a petty crime lord from what Steven told us." Jonathan sighed.

"No, the people that he recruited were the petty gangbangers, not him. He really cared for the people deep down in his heart. He was willing to sacrifice anything for the better of this city. The only problem is that he took matters into his own hands. He always was a hands on kind of guy, but it seems he struck a nerve when he killed Steven's parents. It's what got him killed..."

"Tell us what Steven's parents did." Jonathan started chuckling at Jeff's request.

"You sure?" Jeff nodded.

"Steven's parents seemed like they were nice people at first glance. They were kind people, they showered their son with love and affection. But underneath all that, there was something else. Something ugly. They stole tax money. Lots of it. Schools couldn't afford text books. The cop cars weren't in great condition, it was so bad that cops were ignoring some calls to save money. But, hospitals were hit the hardest. 200 to 300 people died just because the hospitals couldn't afford proper medicine or facilites. Also, our government takes tax money and gives some of it to orphanages . However those donations stopped coming because they didn't have enough money to give. If you dig around, lots of our orphanages and hospitals are in pretty bad shape, and it's all because of them. Those two were snakes. Snakes that were madly in love with each other, but snakes nevertheless. I lost count how many times Steven's mom faked pregnacy for money. There is one thing though, their love for Steven was unmatched. They always cared about him. They wanted the best for him and they were always quick to make Steven happy after school. Happiness aside, when they were assassinated by my dad's gang, what happened after is what started the war between Steven and my gang."

"What happened after?" Jeff asked.

"My dad died of electrocution. He was struck by _lightning on a night with clear skies_. The really annoying part is that he died in the hospital. He died in the hospital because _the hospital didn't have enough money to afford the proper equipment to treat his injuries._ Even in their graves they still get the last laugh!" Jonathan smacked his good hand on the counter in rage. The sudden burst of anger startled the manager, who was going to the counter to give Ness and the other their Pizza.

"P-Pizza is ready." The manager looked like he almost wet himself. Once again, the pizza was great. Ness and the others quickly gulped down the Pizza. Ness went over to the manager to pay for the pizza. After the manager insisted the pizza was free, Ness and the others went to the door and glanced at Jonathan.

"Jonathan." Paula called.

"What's up?" He replied

"Please be careful." Jonathan responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Careful of what? The guy in my dream? I dare him to try killing me!" Ness could've sworn he heard someone laughing at Jonathan's comment. It wasn't any of them... After Jonathan waved them goodbye they went outside.

"So... Where to?" Ness asked.

"Well. It's summer vacation isn't it? Lets go to Summers!" Paula stated.

"Oh god... Not there..." Jeff shook his head.

"We'll just go there for some sight seeing. We can go somewhere else after." Paula said, trying to cheer Jeff up.

"Okay... fine." Jeff groaned.

"It is not a bad thing. Some sight seeing would be nice." Poo suddenly said. Sometimes Ness and the others forget he's even there...

"Alright. Let's go!" The group got into a line and held hands. They started running. A loud ringing was heard and the four were gone as soon as they had came.

*WOOSH* The four soon appeared, standing in the infamous tourist trap known as Summers. It still looked like the same shallow place that it did one year ago, when they were trying to save the world from Giygas. Snooty rich people were already talking about Ness and the others, how they looked like the dreaded 'middle class' if your middle class in Summers than your no better than those stinky sailors at the docks.

"Oh god... I think the people here got even more selfish and concieted..." Jeff said with a shudder.

"Well, it doesn't matter what they think. Let's go relax at the beach!" Paula stated happily. They went to the beach and just walked around. They talked about what they were doing during the year they were apart. Evantually they decided to go sit on a bench. Paula evantually got tired so she went to sleep on the bench. Ness, Jeff and Poo talked to each other for a good hour. Paula then woke up and started franticaly looking for something.

"What's up, Paula?" Ness inquired.

"My ribbion is gone!" Paula panicked

"Oh yeah! The wind blew it off while you were sleeping." Jeff piped up.

"Why didn't you let me know?

"Because you look cute when you sleep and I didn't wanna wake you up." Jeff pinched Paula's cheeks for emphasis. Paula sighed at Jeff's sarcasm.

"Did you at least see where is flew off to?"

"Yeah." Jeff ajusted his glasses. "It flew over there and then some guy picked it up and took it inside that building." Jeff said while pointing at the old Stoic club. It was turned into some truckers club but now It seems to have changed management again.

"The Mix and Match club?" Ness read. "What the heck is this?"

"I don't know or care. I just want my ribbon back!" Paula ran off inside the club and the others followed. When the others caught up to Paula, they noticed her talking to a man at the counter.

"Please?" They heard her beg.

"No. The only people allowed here are people who wish to find there one, true love."

"Ok fine. I'm here to find my soul mate!" Paula snapped back quickly

"100$ up front." Paula walked up to Ness.

"Ness? Can I borrow 100 dollars?" Paula asked. Ness replied with a 'pfft'

"Are you kidding me? I can by you tons of ribbions for a 100 dollars!"

"Pleeeease? I really like that ribbion." Paula asked with her best puppy dog face.

"Ugh. Fine." Ness groaned as he handed her the money.  
==============================================================================================================================================

Paula handed the man behind the counter the money. "Thanks Ness." She said as she ran inside. The place was classy... Very classy actually, there was an ice sculpture in the shape of a heart. Paula looked at the sculpture with an amazed look on her face. She continued looking around for her ribbon until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you seem new here. Hmm, you're alot younger than the usual customer." An old man apporached her. Paula assumed he was a waiter. "If you would follow me." Paula followed the waiter to a table. "You will sit at table 7." 'Oh no...' Paula thought. She was going to start speed dating... Paula sat down at table 7 and found herself looking at a boy around her age. He had a very confident air around him. His eyes were obstructed by his designer sunglasses.

"Ok. I'm sure your a great girl and all that shit, but I'm only here for one thing. The steak here is amazing! You should try-" The boy paused...

"Oh my god! PAULA!" The boy took off his sunglasses. It was Steven... Yes, THAT Steven.

"Steven?" Paula said with suprise. Wow. Steven looked nothing like he did a few hours ago. His messy brown hair was now neatly trimmed and combed backwards. His dirty shirt and jeans was now replaced with a clean white suit.

"What are you doing here? I didn't take you for a believer of this speed dating crap."

"I could say the same to you. I didn't think you desired true love."

"I've already found my true love. It's money baby! My life is a lot better now that I got some green in my pockets! My dad's ATM card is the best! It's got like, a bagazillion big ones in it." Paula sighed.

"I don't think using it is a good idea. You know, considering where the money came from." Paula mumbled the last part, remembering what Jonathan said. Yes, all that money came from stolen taxes. As a result of their selfishness, Steven's parents indirectly killed hundreds simply because the hospitals couldn't afford medication and orphanges couldn't afford proper facilities. Paula's train of thought was interupted by Steven touching her hand.

"I may not be able to read minds, but I know what you're thinking. Don't worrry about that, I'm paying back the stolen money a little bit at a time. I still need money for myself but I am giving them a check every month to pay the money back."

"Really Steven?"

"Yep, I'm going to get a job here so I still pay for things. Luckily for me, Summers has a really flawed government where the hard workers get nothing and the rich get even richer." That comment was a bit vexing to Paula, however considering that they were in Summers it's not very suprising.

"So why are you here again?" Steven asked.

"I need to find my ribbon. The manager took it and hid it in here."

"Your ribbon is over there." Steven pointed to a pink ribbon that was being used to tie some balloons together."

"Yeah. Thats it." Paula got up but Steven stopped her.

"Wait. It'll seem suspicious if you just take it. They might kick you out and take the ribbon back. Just go along with what I do, okay?" Paula nodded. Steven walked over to the ribbon and untied it.

"My dear. This looks so good on you it's not even funny. May I?" Paula nodded. Steven skillfully tied the ribbon into Paula's hair.

"You look positively gorgeous with it on." Steven gave Paula a wink.

"Oh Steven you're so charming!" Paula acted along with Steven.

"Anything for you my dear." Steven took Paula's hand and kissed it. Paula couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Shall we go?" Paula nodded. Still, holding Paula's hand Steven took his bag and sunglasses and walked out of the club with Paula.

"Ok. We got your Ribbon. These guys are always on the lookout for people who aren't here for speed dating. Sorry about kissing your hand earlier. You know... If I made you feel uncomfortable..."

"No it's fine... It just caught me off guard, that's all..."

"Wow! Steven?" The familliar voice of Ness was heard outside.

"Yes! It's me! How are you guys enjoying Summers?

"It's Terrible." Jeff said. "Everyone looks at you like your no good. They all have this snobbish air around them! Like... They think they're better than you or something... It's just annoying."

"Yeah. They gave me the same looks when I first came here. Little did they know, they were looking at one of the richest people in Summers! After that, I guess someone got a look at how much money I had, because now everyone know The Great Steven!" Steven held his fist in the air for emphasis. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We were just here for some sight seeing until Paula lost her ribbon..." Ness said Paula's name with particualar venom

"You guys going to stay here?" Steven asked.

"No way. This place makes Jeff want to gag. We were just here for the view." Steven snickered at Ness' last comment.

"What?" Asked Ness.

"Nothing, it's just that I remebered the view of the beach from my house. It's a house with a view, I can see the sunset oh-so clearly. But that's not the only thing, It just happens to look over that part of the beach where all the ladies go to get a tan.

"It's a house with a view..." Jeff mumbled in jealousy. Steven simply smiled and replied with a "Bingo." Paula groaned at Steven and Jeff's sudden perversion.

"Where are you guys headed anyway?" Ness smirked.

"Well, do you guys remember that little fighting tournament I took part in?" All exept Steven nodded.

"Tournament? Do you mean the King of Iron Fist Tournament? Have you met Kazuya Mishima?" Steven asked in curiosity

"No, not that."

"Ness, are you going to take us to Lucas's world?" Ness nodded at Paula's question.

"Guys let's line up. They lined up and Held hands. After they all said goodbye to Steven. The group of friends once known as the Chosen four teleported away.  
=======================================================================================================================================================================

"Ness! Guys! WAAAAIT!" I yelled. Maybe I should've gone with them. Ah whatever, I wouldn't be very welcome there anyway. Well, off to go live my excellent life in Summers. I'm going to have to go find a way to make some money. Maybe I'll go take a look at that stock market business. People get real rich from that, so i've heard anyway.

Suddenly I heard a loud *ZAP* followed by a distinct ringing. Some one teleported. Ness? I saw the familar group of four except they all looked kind of different. These guys are my friends, so I apporach them, naturally.

"Hey guys! Why are you back so soon?" For some reason they all just gave me confused looks. I gave them a closer look. Ness was wearing his cap the wrong way and he was wearing a red bandana around his neck. His shirt didn't have as much yellow stripes either. There was alot more blue. The hell? He must've liked how Jonathan looked. Paula looked really dumb. She had these stupid Pigtails that I just wanted to pull at all day long, along with a slighly darker dress. Jeff had some major acne problems. Also his hair was a brighter shade of blond and he didn't have the same kind of confidence he usually had. Did suddenly having acne problems destroy his self esteem? Poo... What the hell? Where the hell is Poo? Instead of the martial arts guy with the retarded name, there was this really. I mean REALLY big guy with a red tank top and black pants. Jesus... Who the hell is this guy? He's so huge and he only looks 16 or 17!

"Good god! You're definitly not Poo... Lay off the roids buddy! You look like the incredible hulk when he was a teenager or something..." The guy snickered modestly.

"So, who are you anyway?" Ness asked me. Ha! Like he doesn't know the great Steven! Oh! I get it! This is some kind of joke. Yeah. They're just trying to fool me!

"That's very funny Ness." Ness just looked at me strangely. "Who is this Ness person? Do we know you? Whatever. It doesn't matter, this obviously isn't Podunk guys. Let's go." Ness and the others got into a line and held hands.

"You know... This place looks pretty classy! I think we should stay here." The big guy said while looking around. Ness simply shook his head. "No. We're going to Podunk." With that, they started running. Hell no! They're not ditching me AGAIN! I run after them and quickly grab the big guy's shoulder.

"What the hell?" The big guy said.

*ZAP* And now we teleport. What the hell is this anyway? This doesn't look like teleport. Maybe this is another version. Oh god. Not that ringing. For some reason. The ringing is alot louder than usual. I also feel alot of power coming from Ness. It's kind of like when he used Flash. This is alot stronger though. Jesus. He's just teleporting too. Somebody got a power boost. When we were done teleporting, we were inside a really dark cavern. I looked around and found four faces staring at me. Shit... What the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEEE. I'm pretty pissed I let some big mistakes pass by. Well, please qq... Er- that's not right. Please LOL... That's not right either... OK, please R&R! Yes! That's it. Anyway, maybe this is fanfic's way of telling me not to write early in the morning. I'll try (I mean try, succeding is another story as I'm usually kind of busy.) not to write chapters at 2:00 AM from now on. **


	9. Problem?

**What's this? This came out quicker than usual. I felt like putting out another chapter after chapter 8 left a bad taste in my mouth. Enjoy!**

* * *

*ZAP* A large ringing echoed through a dimly lit cavern. The ringing was associated with five induviduals. It wasn't supposed to be five. It was only supposed to be four induviduals teleporting to where they wanted to go. However they hit more than a few snags, and a result of these snags is another companion. They didn't need another companion.

"Ugh." He groaned. He was had neat brown hair and was wearing a clean white suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a white tie. He almost looked like- no, scratch that. He looked exactly like a gangster from the 1920's. The gangster looking guy starting examing the four closely. "Shit... I just realised you're not Ness." He stupidily uttered.

"No, I'm not this Ness person... My name is Ninten." Ninten pointed at the girl in the pink dress.

"This is Ana, the big guy is Teddy, the nerdy guy is Loid." Ninten said while pointing at the other two boys. He then glared at the well dressed boy. "Who are you exactly?" The well dressed boy suddenly jumped right up on his feet and checked to see if his suit was dirty. When he realised it wasn't, he sighed in relief.

"Right. I'm Steven, one of the richest guys in Summers and probally the world." He boasted. Steven was strange. Ninten could tell he had some muscles underneath his suit. He looked strong, not as strong as Teddy but strong nonetheless. The really strange thing about him was that Ninten could feel some energy from him. Did he know PSI? Ninten figured he had nothing to lose so he went ahead and asked.

"Excuse me, do you know PSI?" Steven replied with a toothy grin.

"Why yes I do. Well, just Thunder and Teleport, but I know PSI I guess." Steven's grin then decended into a frown.

"Uh... Does what's-her-face know PSI?" Steven then asked while pointing at Ana.

"You mean Ana? Yeah, she does." Steven clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Figured..." He said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ana pouted.

Steven looked at Ana and started to hold back a chuckle "My guess was right, that's all. You give me a headache, so I figured it was either your Psychic energy or your terrible fashion sense." Ninten heard Teddy start laughing at Steven's comment in the backround. Ana's cheeks turned red with annoyance. What was that? That cheap shot from Steven came completely out of nowhere.

"Calm down." Steven held his hands up signaling it was a joke. "I was just pulling your pigtails-I mean leg...Yeah, leg. I was just pulling your leg." Ana was just about to retort until Loid stepped in.

"Um, Ninten... I may just be me, but I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to realise this isn't Podunk." Ninten looked around. Ninten groaned in annoyance as he took in his surroundings. They were in a dimly lit cavern completly devoid of life except for them of course. It didn't look like mount Itoi. The rocks here were more of a bluish tint. What's strange is that they were trying to get to Podunk to hang out at Ninten's house. For some reason, teleport started being weird after everyone got together. Instead of going to Podunk, they first went to Ellay, then they tried again, only to end up in Reindeer, they tried again only to go to Spookane. Then they evantually went to Summers and now... Here, wherever here was... Ninten spent a few minutes silently thinking until Loid broke the silence.

"What year is it?" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Loid's sudden question. Steven snickered.

"Are you stupid? You're in the Nineties buddy. At least we _were_ in the Nineties. I'm not too sure now..."

"Yeah." Teddy piped up "Are you stupid Loid? Of course it's the- PFFT! Did you say Nineties?" Teddy did a double take. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. To be fair, Ninten couldn't believe it either. This was strange indeed. The Nineties? Teleport was really messed up now. Ninten couldn't help but ask himself what was going on.

"What is so strange about that?" Steven asked curiously.

"It's strange because we're from the year 1985..." Loid answered. Now it was Steven's turn to double take.

"D-Did you say- This is crazy! Time travel? Are you serious? Holy hell!"

"I know right? What the hell is going on? Now we're in some friggin' cave with no food and no light! This is madness!" Teddy and Steven started freaking out together. This left Ninten, Ana and Loid (The only sensible people it seemed.) to think by themselves.

"Those two are going to get along well..." Loid smiled.

"What led us to Travel to the future?" Ninten interupted. "I teleported exactly the way the Garrickson baby taught me..." Ninten mumbled to himself. This really was strange. The Garrickson baby taught Ninten to picture the exact location in his mind. He did that multiple times and ended up in the wrong place each time. Then Ninten had an idea.

"Maybe it's not teleport. Maybe it's just me. Do you still remember how to Teleport, Ana?" Ana politely nodded.

"Yes. I can still teleport. I'll gladly lead the way." Ana smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Loid said while adjusting his glasses. "I honestly think we should lay off of Teleport for a while. We should just be thankful we didn't end up on Judgement Day." Ninten sighed.

"Come on Loid. We have nothing to lose. This will be our last Teleport, if this doesn't work, we'll stop for a while. Okay?"

"Fine" Loid grunted.

"Alright. Cmon guys! We're getting outta' here!" Ninten turned and saw that Steven and Teddy already stopped freaking out. Ninten found it remarkable how quick they adjusted to this messed up situation. They lined up and held hands. When Ana was ready, they started running as fast as they could. They started running faster and faster until they could hear the familar ringing of Teleport. When they were done teleporting, they were standing outside an old castle. It was raining heavily. Thunder was crashing around them.

"Where are we now?" Ninten asked.

"I dunno. All I know is that it's still not Podunk." Loid stated.

"Thank you Captian Obvious." Ninten retorted. This was just getting stranger and stranger. It seems it's not just Ninten. It has to be a problem with Teleport itself. But Teleport never acted up like this before. Ninten's train of thought was interupted by Steven freaking out some more.

"Aw SHIT!" Steven yelled while looking up. Ninten looked up to see what Steven was looking at. Then he saw 'it'. Gigantic meteors were falling from the sky and destroying the land. It was horrific, but beautiful at the same time. They were surronded by the distressed calls of animals and the meteors crashing to the ground. Then, Loid freaked out and started shaking Ana like crazy.

"OH MAN! YOU ACTUALLY TOOK US TO JUDGEMENT DAY! YOU'RE CRAZY, ANA! I WAS JUST JOKING EARLIER! I DON'T CARE WHERE THE HELL WE TELEPORT AT THIS POINT! LET'S JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Loid was panicking. The five quickly lined up and teleported out of there. That was too close for comfort. What is wrong with Teleport? Why isn't it working properly? Ninten asked himself this as the five teleported again and hoped for the best. Something definetly strange was going on.

* * *

**I have no idea why. But I thought I would be a nice idea to reintroduce everyone. Also, I think i'm going to contradict what I said the first chapter about no pairings. There's going to be a bit of NintenxAna here and there. But it's still not much. And constant pairings still somewhat annoy me. I hope you enjoyied the chapter. Please rate and review and stuffs and always.**

***In russian accent* Have nice day...**


	10. What Happens When You Punch A Bear?

**Hello! I hope you didn't finally given up on me! I have feelings you know! I would be heart broken if you gave up on me! (No I'm joking) Here the chapter. I'm going to pray it doesn't suck.**

* * *

The familiar ringing of teleport boomed loudly throughout a large forest. Animals stopped what they were doing to look at the five that obviously didn't belong there.

"Great." Teddy groaned. "where are we now?"

"No idea..." Steven said while looking around. Then he looked at his bag and back at the crew. "Can you guys give me a minute?" Steven asked, Ninten didn't see a problem with it. It's not like they had anything better to do. Ninten nodded at Steven, Steven went off into the bushes. After a few minutes of waiting, Steven walked out with more casual attire. A simple black T-shirt with black sweatpants.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't want to get my suit dirty." He shrugged

"Yes, because that is so important right now." Loid said in a sarcastic tone. Steven replied with a confident smile.

"Yeah, it is. How am I supposed to pick up the ladies if I look like a bum with a dirty suit? Women are golddiggers by nature, at least in Summers anyway..." 'What the hell is up with this Summers place? It sounds like the shallowest place in the universe' Ninten pondered.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure Summers women are just glorified prostitutes." 'Loid hit the nail on the head there.' Ninten thought.

"It's a safe bet." Steven chuckled.

"What about you toots?" Steven began. "Are you a Summers woman?" Steven said while pointing at Ana with his thumb.

"No way!" Ana was appauled. "I-I'm already in a realationship..." Steven flashed a look of suprise.

"Oh yeah? With who? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I'm in a realationship with... Ninten." She said Ninten's name very quietly, but Steven still heard it. He gave Ninten a close look before letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh? Ninten huh?" Steven smiled. "I wonder how that happened? Well, whatever. It isn't my place to ask. Speaking of Ninten. Where the hell do we go, Ninten?"

"I suppose we just walk around until we find something..." Everyone groaned.

"Friggin' awesome!" Teddy yelled. "We totally haven't done enough of walking around aimlessly!"

"Do you have any better ideas, Teddy?" Teddy sighed while shaking his head.

"No... No I do not..." Satisfied with Teddy's response, Ninten started walking around in the forest, the rest followed behind him. They kept walking around until they found a peculiar looking bird. It was an elephant head but with an ostrich head and neck coming out of the snout and ostrich feet coming out where the neck should be... The five were completly flabbergasted at the sight. All they could do was rub their eyes, Loid cleaned his glasses serveral times to confirm it wasn't his imagination. After getting a good look at the five, the elephant ostrich thing ran off.

"What in god's name?" Loid managed to speak out in suprise.

"Uh-huh... Do you all want to keep going?" They all nodded at Ninten's question. They started walking again. The walk was becoming long and ominous...

"Yeah! They just munch on their donuts and think they own the city just because they got a shiny badge!" Ninten decided to listen in on Steven and Teddy's conversation. They seemed to be talking about how much they hate cops.

"I know! That's what I've been saying!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Hey, If you don't mind me asking... How did you get so friggin' buff?" Steven asked, A frown descended on Teddy's face.

"Well, I got beat on alot." Teddy began. "My dad beat me when I was younger, I was beat on by jackasses in my school, I had corrupt cops beat me with flashlights a few times... Accused me of selling drugs or something... I also got beat on by more powerful gangs when the B.B was just starting out. Evantually, the goldfish effect occured and I started returning the favour to everyone."

"What's the B.B?" Steven asked with a serious intrest.

"Well, my old gang, it was supposed to stand for the Black Blood gang at first. The problem was every time we introduced ourselves, people would just shrug us off with 'Blah Blah Blah.' Evantually we started using Blah Blah as our name.

"So what happened to them?"

"They're still causing trouble in Ellay. I'm not really a part of them anymore. Now I'm clean. I do some jobs here and there. I also do a bit of Karaoke on the weekends!" Teddy boasted.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Steven bursted out laughing. "Are you friggin' serious? Karaoke? You?"

"Give me a break man! I have a beautiful singing voice!" Teddy looked away.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sure you do!" Steven said while laughing.

"Aw shut up! My singing voice can make a grown man cry. It's that beautiful!"

"It's not because it's beautiful."

"Laugh it up." Teddy glared.

"Well, I'm sure your not completely out of the game." Steven said while wiping a tear from his face, he was still giggling

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You can't be completely clean. Can you?" Steven grinned

"Heh, who knows? I may still know a few people here and there." Teddy grinned right back. That comment was vexing to Ninten, he didn't want Teddy to be in the gang life. "What about you? What's your story?" Teddy asked.

"Me? Well, there isn't much to tell. I didn't grow up in the best of towns either. My parents were tax frauds who were good at what they did. They were untouchable by law. Unfortunatly, people took their anger out on me because of it. The town mafia made a hit on my mom and dad when I was ten. Raised myself since then."

"Yeah, I know what that's like." Teddy patted Steven's shoulder.

"Your parents are dead too?"

"Yeah, they were killed by mountain beasts."

"Well, look at that! You and me have a few things in common it seems."

Heh. Yeah, I guess we do have lots in common." Teddy smiled. Ninten was happy, while Teddy meant well, he didn't really get along with Ninten and Ana when he was with them on their adventure. They just didn't share the same interests. Ninten respected cops while Teddy hated them. They just couldn't have a real conversation, when Ninten told Teddy about something he enjoyied, Teddy would just mutter something like 'Oh, that's cool'. The fact that Steven and Teddy get along so well made Ninten happy. It's not like Steven is Teddy's only friend or anything, Ninten, Ana and Loid were good friends with Teddy too. It's just that Steven understands Teddy better than Ninten can. 'Geez, I care too much sometimes.' Ninten thought.

"So." Teddy began. "You must know how to fight if you grew up in a rough enviroment like me."

"Me? I can box like a champ! Normal or Southpaw, it doesn't matter to me! I was taught to fight though. Unlike you, I didn't learn myself or anything."

"Who taught you? Your dad?" Steven started to blush slightly.

"Um. Well, sort of... He taught me to fight like a right handed fighter. I learned to fight Southpaw from someone else."

"Who taught you to fight Southpaw?" Steven's blush started to get deeper.

"..." Steven fell silent.

"Was It your mom or something?" Steven's face suddenly turned as red as an apple.

"HA! You were laughing at me? At least my mommy didn't teach me to fight!" Teddy put emphasis on 'mommy'.

"Hey! Don't laugh! My mom was strong! I once saw her break a guy's entire rib cage with one body blow!" Ninten got curious. He used his telepathy to read Steven's mind. The guy was highly deficient in calcium... Ninten saw Steven's mom talking about how she learned to fight. It seems Steven's mom learned to fight from her 7 overprotective brothers, led by Steven's crazy uncle Louie. Steven's family sure was different. His mom's name was Mary and his dad's name was John. They raised Steven in-

"Have any of you ever felt like somebody is reading you like a book?" Steven suddenly said with an expression of wonder on his face. "Because I feel like I'm being read right now." 'CRAP! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!' Ninten thought. He was caught. Normal humans don't know when their mind is being read, but PSI users do. Luckily, Steven's mental ability wasn't very strong, he just got an uncomfortable feeling from having his mind read, he couldn't tell who it was. Ninten's sneaky act earned him a glare from Ana. Ana respected people's privacy, She didn't read anyone's thoughts. As a matter of fact, Ana did everything she could to avoid reading someone's thoughts. When asked by Ninten she replied 'That would just be rude! A person's thoughts is their own special place. We have no right to invade that!' Ninten could see where Ana was coming from. However, Ninten can admit that he isn't that Noble. Sure, he didn't read everyone's mind all the time, but sometimes he would just get curious and take a peek at their secrets. This always got Ana annoyed at him. Always.

"-and now the feeling is gone. Where was I again?" Steven thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Don't insult me! I kick ass because of my mom!" He pointed at Teddy.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Teddy smiled.

"Alright, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ana spoke up.

"Sure thing, piggy."

"So." Ana ignored the last part. "When did you learn PSI?"

"The toaster incedent, I took a bath with a plugged in toaster and the electric shock resulted in me mastering PK Thunder. Figure that out..." Loid started mumbling something about complete blasphemy right then. "Teleport Gamma came sometime after."

"Wait a second! Did you say you can teleport?" Loid asked. Everyone jerked around to look at Steven.

"Yeah, I can't teleport you guys though. Think about it, I don't know where this Podunk place is." Steven began. "Teleport Gamma only seems to work on me and I don't want to end up on judgement day again." Everyone sighed.

"Damn it. So close. Oh well..." Loid mumbled.

"Hey guys, look!" Ninten said happily while pointing at a gate to a town.

"Civilization!" Steven screamed as he gave Teddy a high five. They quickly ran to the gate.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Steven yelled as they started walking in. Suddenly, someone stopped them. He was wearing a purple sweater and matching shorts. He had red hair about down to his shoulders. The five were too tired from walking through the forest, they didn't even care about his face.

"Sorry, you can't enter." He said, glaring at the five.

"Why the hell not?" Steven snapped.

"Because. I don't feel like letting you in." Steven and Teddy exchanged looks. Steven simply nodded to Teddy. Teddy started to smile.

"Hey look over there!" Teddy said while pointing to the distance.

"Like I'm going to believe that." The guy scoffed at Teddy futile attempt at cunning. Ninten looked at Steven, his hand was balled up into a fist. Then Steven's entire arm suddenly became a blur as the guy suddenly fell to the floor. Steven suckerpunched him.

"Run inside!" Teddy yelled. They quickly ran inside the town as fast as they can.

"I didn't think you were going to hit him. That was a nice punch!" Teddy panted. "I didn't even see it!"

"I aim to please." Steven smiled. "He deserved it anyway!"

"I think that was a girl." Ana stated. Steven and Teddy's expressions suddenly changed.

"Wha-Wha-Whaaaaaat?" Teddy yelled. "Steven did you know about this?"

"I didn't know or care. There was just something in my head that was telling me to attack him-her-it. Something told me she was an enemy."

"Why don't you hit her again?" Loid asked while panting.

"What? I can't hit a girl! I'll feel terrible afterwards!" Steven retorted.

"That -pant- didn't stop -pant- you before!" Loid was already exausted.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" They heard the girl say. Ninten looked back to find that the guy was- in fact a girl. Ana was right.

"Oh god! She's pissed!" Steven yelled in fear.

"What do you expect? You suckerpunched her! Guys! Split up! We'll meet up later!" Ninten ordered. Ninten and Loid went in their own direction. Ana, Steven and Teddy went to another. They were going to lay low for a while.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen! The new chapter. Fans of a certain Mother character are going to friggin hate my guts. Fans of this Mother character are going to break my hands so that they cannot write anymore evil. Or something like that... Review the chapter please. Tell me if it sucks and what sucks about it. I would really apreciate that. Bye Bye!**


	11. Intermission

**We interrupt your normal chapter with an intermission I cooked up for some practice. This intermission is about Jonathan. The stripe shirt leader form chapter 7 and 8. You remember him! I know you do!**

**Also. Thanks to the people who reviewed so far!**

* * *

"You think you can run the Stripe Shirts after what happened? This gang ain't no joke you know!" Jonathan spit out his drink at what his former subordinate; Clyde said

"Are you serious? What is this? I am the leader of this gang! This gang was created from my father's flesh and blood! I'm not going to let you take away the only memory of my father! Make a new gang!" Jonathan fought back. He said he saw this coming when he was confronted by Ness and friends, but the truth was he loved the Stripe Shirts. Some of its younger members came from the Kings; his dad's gang. The very bandana he wore around his neck was the same bandana his father wore before Steven killed him five years ago.

"Man. You screwed up! You gave this gang and your father a bad name. I'm going to give this gang what it deserves, a real leader!" Clyde yelled.

"You know what? Let's take this little freedom fighter down boys!" Jonathan ordered. None of the guards replied. Jonathan's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you guys on? I said-

"We know what you said. We agree with Clyde. We don't want some little bitch for a leader. We're taking you out." Jonathan gasped in horror.

"You son of a-" Jonathan attempted to punch Clyde in the face but his former guard restrained him. Clyde grinned.

"I believe this is mine now." Clyde said as he snatched the bandana from Jonathan's neck.

"No! Not the bandana! Please!" Clyde punched Jonathan in the face.

"Shut up! I'm going to be a better leader than you ever did!" He then punched Jonathan in the stomach and his new guards let Jonathan fall to his knees. He smiled. "Enjoy your hideout you little bitch! We're going to get a better hideout. See ya!" Clyde then coughed and spit a big wad of mucus on Jonathan face. With that, he left the warehouse. Jonathan wiped the disgusting discharge of his face.

"No. Please..." Jonathan then lied down and started crying.

"Well. Well. Well." A voice said. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you look right now?" Jonathan looked for where the voice was coming from, he found nothing. Then, the entire warehouse faded to complete blackness. Jonathan's eyes widened in suprise.

"You! You're the voice from my dream!"

"You shouldn't be suprised why I'm here. You broke our little agreement."

"So did you! You said that shield wouldn't break!"

"Silence! I did not say such a thing and you know it! I am here because you talked about ME!" Suddenly a floating baseball bat with nails hammered in it appeared. Jonathan let out a barely audible cry.

"No! Haven't I suffered enough!" Jonathan cried.

"Hmph! A promise is a promise!" The barbaric bat raised. Jonathan accepted his fate and closed his eyes. He was ready. The voice laughed. "Just because your ready doesn't mean it wont hurt!" The bat connected with Jonathan face with a sicking crack.

The person with a bat knew PSI. He used Lifeup to keep Jonathan alive. The pained screams of the former Stripe Shirt leader were heard througout the old factory. When the police showed up the next day. All that was found was a ripped and beaten body lying in a puddle of it's own blood. The only way the police could tell the body was Jonathan's was Jonathan name written in blood along with an arrow pointing at the body.

"Now that Jonathan has been taken care of. I need to find Steven for step two of the plan." With that. The figure disapeared.

* * *

**Well. That was my intermission. Just letting you know what happened to Jonathan. This is canon by the way. Just a little one shot like thing about Jonathan. What did you think of it? I bet I made a few dumb mistakes. I hope you enjoyied! Please review my possibly terribad writing!**


	12. The real chapter 11

**Hello, Hello. This is a new chapter. As always, I hope there isn't any stupid mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ninten and Loid ran until their lungs burned, then they ran some more. They kept running until the girl was out of earshot.

"Man, we really ran far!" Loid panted. "I don't think we need to run anymore. It's not like we suckerpunched her, right?" Ninten nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's look around and see if there is a hotel or something."

"Sounds good." Loid replied while adjusting his glasses. Loid adjusted his glasses because they were always crooked, unlike other nerds who just do it because it makes them look smart.

"Alright, let's get going."

"Sure, I just hope I don't slow us down.

"Don't worry. You won't slow us down" One thing that always annoyed Ninten was that Loid still had low self esteem, even after the whole incident with Giegue. He still had low self esteem even after being considered a hero. Loid really needed was some confidence from Steven and Teddy. Ninten and Loid walked around the Town. While walking around they bumped into a boy with blonde hair done in a swirl.

"Oh, sorry." He apoligized in a monotone voice. "I didn't see you."

"Oh, no worries. We should've watched where we were going." Loid apoligized back. The boy was as tall as Loid and he looked a year or two younger than Loid and Ninten. The boy gave Ninten and Loid a good look before speaking again.

"You guys look new to these parts."

"Yeah, we are. My name is Ninten and this is Loid."

"Lucas." The boy coldly replied. "Welcome to Tazmily village. Well I guess it's more like a city now. Are you time travellers by any chance?"

"Yes!" Loid blurted out. "How did you know?"

"I know someone who dresses like you." He said while looking at Ninten. "Do you guys have anywhere to stay?"

"No. We don't." Ninten replied.

"Follow me. I'll take you guys to the Yado Inn." Ninten and Loid wordlessly followed Lucas.

'Hmm, I wonder what Steven, Ana, and Teddy are doing anyway?' Ninten thought.  
=======================================================================================================================================================================

Steven, Ana and Teddy ran as fast as they could to avoid the girl Steven punched. 'Why did Steven have to resort to violence so quickly?' Ana thought. When they lost the angry girl, they decided to sit down on some grass. Ana looked over to find Steven staring at her intently.

"What are you looking at?" Ana asked.

"Oh-Uh, well there is something big and ugly on your face." Ana started wiping her face frantically. "Sorry, that's just your big 'ol nose!" Steven started laughing before saying "Just kidding." Ana groaned.

"What's with all the cheap shots?" She spat.

"Oh! Don't you know? Th-That's how you tell jokes in the 90's! Yeah! Yeah!" Steven avoided eye contact at all costs. He was hiding something. Ana was curious, she was considering reading Steven's mind. Ana apoligised profusely in her head before entering Steven's mind. Images of a couple holding something, an infant. Ana could tell it wasn't human.

'GET OUT!' A voice boomed, it was not Steven's voice. Ana was then forced out of whoever's mind that was.

'That wasn't Steven's mind...' Ana thought. 'I guess I could try reading Steven's mind again.' Suddenly, Ana felt a sharp pain in her head. It felt like Ninten smacked her in the head with his bat as hard as he could, the world was spinning around her. Ana started rubbing her temples, trying to stop the pain. Suddenly the pain spread to her lungs. She started coughing, blood started pouring from her mouth. Then, her skin started to decay. She wanted to scream but all that came out was more blood. She looked up at the sky. There were red clouds everywhere. The sky was pitch black.

"ANA!" Suddenly. The pain was gone. She was not coughing out blood and her skin wasn't decaying. The sky was blue and the clouds were white, as usual. She looked to find Steven and Teddy looking at her with genuine looks of concern on their faces.

"Are you ok?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was I doing?" She asked

"Your eyes just faded and you looked to the sky." Teddy replied. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Teddy sighed in relief. "What happened?" Ana looked down. She didn't want anyone to know about her shameful act. She glared at Steven. He glared right back and smiled.

"Problem?" He said in a playful tone.

'Ana.' Ana heard Ninten's voice echo in her mind. 'Follow my directions. I'll take you to this place called the Yado inn. You'll meet me and Loid there, as well as a guy named Lucas. Hurry, I want to see you.' Ana nodded in understanding.

"Cmon guys! Ninten gave me directions to a place called Yado inn. Let's go." Teddy and Steven nodded. 'Who was that?' Ana thought. 'His voice did seem kind of familiar, but where have I met him before?' Ana turned around to see if Teddy and Steven were still following her. "Alright, keep going straight, past the fountain." She directed. 'Where did he learn that kind of PSI?' Ana thought. 'Never have I seen anybody kick me out of their mind like that. That person must've also caused that halucination too.' Just the thought gave Ana chills. 'What a fearsome PSI user.'

"Now what?" Steven tapped Ana on the shoulder. 'Go left' Ninten said.

"Go left." They started walking left. Steven looked up and started humming a tune. Steven, what was he hiding from her? He always avoided eye contact when Ana talked to him. Everytime Ana spoke to him he always looked down in shame. What was he ashamed of? Ana wasn't about to try reading his mind again, not after that.

"Yo, I think we're here." Steven yawned. They were standing outside a building with a sign that said Yado inn in bright colors. They went inside.

"Ana! You made it!" Ana heard Ninten yell happily. Ninten motioned them to walk inside a room. Upon walking in, they found a blonde boy with his hair done in a swirl. He had a depressed expression on his face.

"Hello, my name is Lucas. I assume you're friends with these two?" He motioned toward Ninten and Loid. Teddy stepped in front of them.

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Teddy. The guy in the white shirt is Steven, the girl is Ana." Ana and Steven were silent as Teddy introduced them.

"Yeah." He coldly replied.

"What's up with you?" Steven blurted out.

"It's just that I'm a little bored. My friend Duster is out training with his dad. And Boney..."

"Boney? Who's Boney?" Steven asked.

"My dog." Lucas sighed.

"Awesome! I love dogs! Can I play with him for a bit?" Lucas suddenly looked down with a sad expression.

"That would be hard, Boney died of heart failure a year ago."

"Oh." Steven flashed an apoligetic look. Suddenly the door opened as someone barged in. They all looked to find a girl with red hair down to her shoulders. A girl all too familiar

"Hey Kumatora."

"Hey Luc-" The girl paused as she glared daggers at Steven. "You're the bastard that suckerpunched me!"

* * *

**Oh noes. Boney is dead. Duster is training with Wess. My OC punched Kumatora in the face. Cmon! How many people can say their OC punched Kumatora in the face? None! That's how many! They are one year after Mother 3. It'll start to get good now. Well, just see what I have in stock for you. Please R&R (Don't kill me Kuma/Boney fans... I don't hate either one.) **


	13. Tobacco Sticks

**Hey! New Chapter for you! Hope you haven't given up on me yet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ness peacefully slept in his bed. One thing Ness liked to do was sleep, he would sleep whenever he could. Ness knew his constant laziness annoyed Paula and the others. He was just too lazy to care.

"Oh no you don't! C'mere!" Suddenly, Ness was startled by the yelling coming from the room next door. He got out of bed to see all the ruckus that was interupting his daily (more like hourly) nap. Upon opening the door, he saw a girl in purple. He instantly recognized this girl as Lucas's friend Kumatora. Kumatora was frantically chasing someone wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans, a person Ness could recognize anywhere.

"Hey! I know big mean PSI! You be-better not mess with me! PK-uh... Rockin'?" Nothing happened, as expected. The boy cursed under his breath and ran out the door as fast as he could. Kumatora followed.

"That... That was Steven wasn't it?" Paula asked in wonder.

"Yes, I believe it was." Jeff answered, also in wonder.

"How did he get here?" Ness's train of thought was interupted as soon as he looked to his right. He saw a boy who dressed almost exactly like him, A girl who dressed almost exactly like Paula, a nerdy guy with acne and a big guy behind them all. The boy who dressed almost exactly like Ness took note of Ness atire as well, as he started walking towards Ness and the others.

"Nice shirt, and hat..." He glared.

"You too..." Ness replied. Suddenly the big guy tapped the Ness look-a-like on the shoulder.

"Yo, Ninten I'm going to go out and have a smoke" The big guy stated

"I thought you quit!" The boy named Ninten yelled out.

"No, you hoped I quit. There's a difference." The big guy said in a very matter of factly tone. Ninten sighed and motioned him to leave.

"Hmm, I'm actually going to have a smoke too." Jeff spoke up. Jeff, despite vividly knowing what smoking does to you, smoked. It annoyed Ness greatly. His father liked to smoke and his mother even smoked for a bit. The smell of tobacco bothered Ness ever since he was a child.

"Oh come on! Really?" Ness whined, hoping to change Jeff's mind

"Hey it's my lungs, not yours." With that, Jeff ran off with the big guy, leaving Ness with Ninten.

"I'm going back to sleep." Ness yawned.

"What? Why would you do that? It's a beautiful day outside!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Don't bother." Paula cut in. "We've already tried to convince him to stop sleeping all the time. He just won't listen." Ninten nodded in understanding.

"Well, you're missing out. See you later sloth!" Ninten turned around and went to his room. Ness tilted his head at the odd comment Ninten made, evantually Ness decided to act on his words and go back to sleep in his room. Ness rested his head on the pillow and quickly started to sleep.  
======================================================================================================================== Teddy wandered around Tazmily. He tried and tried to find a good spot to just unwind and have a smoke.

"Bah! Damn it! I have no idea!" Teddy yelled in defeat.

"Really? Because I know a pretty good spot." Said Jeff, Teddy's sudden companion. Teddy glared at Jeff before motioning him to show the way. Jeff led Teddy past the train station and behind a church like building.

"Dude, this looks like a church." Teddy spoke out in wonder.

"It is." Jeff confirmed.

"I'm not really into that god stuff, but doesn't smoking behind a church feel a little weird to you?"

"It did at first, but you get over it quickly." Jeff smiled as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"So how did you start anyway?" Teddy asked while pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I remember being stressed out one day and I tried it and loved it. Another thing I don't get is how I got the cigarettes in the first place. It's nigh impossible to get cigarettes when you go to a boarding school." They both grab their lighters in unison and get ready to light, suddenly Jeff yanks the cigarette out of his mouth and motions Teddy to do the same.

"Shh, you hear that? Someone's coming." Jeff whispered. Sure enough, a faint set of footsteps got closer and closer to Teddy and Jeff's position. Then, Steven's head suddenly peeked around the corner of the church.

"Hey. I thought I heard something over here. Hey Teddy, hey Jeff." Teddy nodded.

"So, what brings you here, Steven?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, I was running away from that crazy chick. I got bored of being chased so I just ran as fast as I could over here. Why are you here?"

"We were about to smoke."

"This looks like a church though. Doesn't smoking here feel wrong to you?"

"They pray to a dragon that always sleeps! Does it really matter?" Jeff snapped.

"Hmm, well, if you put it that way..." Steven pondered a bit before shrugging and pulling out a pack of cigarretes from his pocket. "Hope you guys don't mind if I join you..." Teddy shrugged.

"I don't really care, as long as you have your own lighter." As if Teddy's comment was the green light, the three put their cigarettes in their mouths and lit in unison.

"I hereby declare this land as 'Smoker's pit!' in the name of the tobacco gods!" Steven stated happily. Teddy and Jeff smiled and shook their heads. They talked for a bit while puffing their tobacco sticks. When they were all done they looked at each other at both satisfaction and dissapointment.

"That was good... But I want something more..." Teddy sighed.

"What do you want man? Marijuana?" Jeff snickered. Teddy's eyes quickly widened.

"No! Not what I meant!" Teddy raised his hands in defence. Steven then started to chuckle quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Teddy glared.

"It's just that, I think I got an idea..." Teddy's eyes widened in both fear and curiousity. Teddy wished he could read Steven's mind. Whatever Steven was thinking, It definetly wasn't anything good. ==================================================================================================================================================== Ana watched as Ninten paced back and forth in their hotel room.

"Where could Teddy be? It's been a few hours already!" Ninten cried out in frustration. "He can't STILL be smoking."

"Yes he can." Loid stated. "He could be chain smoking, you know?"

"Teddy has a little more self control than that, don't you think?" Loid shrugged.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOON!~ THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE!~ LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REEEEST!~ DON'T YOU CRY NO MOOOOOOOORE!~" The sudden singing sounded remarkably like Teddy and Steven.

"What the-? Is Teddy singing that?" Ninten asked himself as the door swung open, revealing a passed out boy with glasses, and a fumbling Steven and Teddy. They all reeked of alcohol. Ninten smacked his palm against his face and groaned.

"I'm a -hic- crazy cyborg alien rockstar from -hic- MARS!" Steven happily declared.

"What happened?" Ninten asked.

"Well, We had one cigarette and we enjoyied it. Then -hic- Steven suggested we get some alcohol and have a drinking contest. The only problem was that the booze here is crazy. It actually made me hallucinate a bit. What the hell do these people put in their alcohol? Anyway, Binoculars over there passed out first." Teddy pointed to the unconcious boy with the glasses. "Then it was a -hic- epic battle between me and Steven! Guess who won?" After a short pause. "Tsk. Me, obviously!" Ana decided that Teddy was a little drunk but not as bad as Steven or the boy with

"Ugh. Anyway, I'll go take the guy with glasses to his room, I know who he's staying with." Ninten picked up the boy with glasses and walked out. When Ana glanced back at Teddy, he was already sound asleep. Sighing to herself, she helped up Steven and walked him to his bed.

"You know Ana, -hic- I have a confession to make, you know?" He slurred.

"What is it?"

"I'm really -hic- sorry for always insulting you all those -hic- times. The truth is. I -hic- think your very cute. Even with the -hic- pigtails, and the green dress." Ana's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you say?" She asked to confirm she didn't mishear him

"I said -hic- I think your cute. I kind of like you I guess!" Ana's mouth fell open.

"Calm down. It's just drunking rambling." Loid spoke up. "He said you were wearing a green dress for goodness sake! He doesn't actually mean that. Watch." Loid snapped his fingers to get Steven's attention. "Hey Steven? Am I a pretty girl?"

"Yeah! You're actually drop dead sexy! -hic- Do you want to be my girlfriend? Purple is totally your colour babe!" Loid slapped himself on the knee and started laughing as hard as he could.

"See? Drunking rambling! He doesn't mean a word of that!" Suddenly Steven jerked up out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, he slammed the door. All Ana could hear after that was the sound of the alcohol coming back up. Ana cringed in disgust.

"Well, I'm back." Ninten spoke up. "I'm going to bed. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Me too." Ana yawned as the Three all went to their beds. They then went into a deep slumber. 'What the heck was in that alcohol?' Ana thought to herself before going to sleep.

* * *

**Please read and review and all that crap. Also, I may not update as often because I am working another fanfic. Check out the fanfic Black Blood. It's about how Teddy got his Blah Blah gang started. Check it out if your bored one day or something. Anyway, about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you when Mother 4 comes out or something**


	14. Le Chaptere Loco

**Hello. It is me I got a little bored being all serious face. So I decided to write a chapter that was completely bat shit crazy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Teddy woke up in a bright white room. This was obviously not his hotel room.

"Hello." A voice spoke. "Wait- What the hell are you doing here." Teddy turned around to face the sudden voice only to find... Something. "I'm sure my appearence looks kind of weird to you." The thing spoke out. The thing had the body of a man wearing a black suit but instead of a head there was just a question mark.

"Who and what are you?" The thing laughed.

"I am one. I am many. I do not forgive. I do not forget. I am legion. I am anonymous."

"What the hell?"

"I'm just joking. Get it?" The thing replied.

"No." Teddy replied coldly.

"What? They're only the best hackers ever! How can you- Oh yeah, you're from 1985... You wouldn't get it..." Teddy only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to ask you again. Who and what the hell are you?"

"I am the exagerated personality of the all knowing and divine being known as the author."

"What is this place?" Teddy asked while looking around. It wasn't even a white room, Teddy and the 'Author' were just standing in a endless pool of white.

"The meeting room. Do you like it? I just redecorated."

"Ha." Teddy fake-laughed bitterly. "Why did you take me here?"

"I dunno. I thought it would be fun. Anyway, I'm not even here for you." Suddenly, Loid popped in, for some reason.

"Oh! Look! A wild Loid appeared!" The author laughed at his own joke.

"What is this place?" Loid asked.

"Hyrule."

"Who are you?" Loid asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The author giggled.

"Ok. Those are both obviously not true, and I don't even know who this Sas- whatever is!"

"Ok you got me. I'm-" Suddenly Steven popped in out of nowhere. "Yes! The man of the hour! How are you, Steven?" The author smiled

"Fine. I guess..." Steven looked around with a weird expression.

"Steven. Can I ask you something?" Loid piped up.

"Sure." Steven shrugged

"What's your backstory?" Loid asked

"My parents died and-"

"Yes. Your parents died and you seek vengeance! My god... You are such a Mary Sue!" Teddy heard the author gasp at Loid.

"What is that?" Steven asked.

"A worthless character that nobody will ever like. You re awful. Loid gave Steven the one finger salute.

"Um. Steven's too weak to be a Mary Sue. He isn't stealing the spotlight from any one of the original Earthbound/Mother characters and well, I'll admit his back story is a little cliche, but you can't avoid all cliches; Can you?" The author asked

"Yes you can. There are plenty good fanfics in the Earthbound section. Look at the fanfic Schoolbound. Risk and Chris's parents didn't die when they were young. I don't think so anyway.

"I think they did. Wait a minute! Why do you know so much about what happens beyond the forth wall?"

"Meh. I watch the news."

"Well, that's a load of crap." The author spat.

"Yeah whatever, I know how to prevent Mary Sueism. You want the know the secret?" The author nodded

"Yes! Please, Loid!"

"GOOD. WRITING." The author fell to his knees.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The author cried.

"Look, you can still save Steven. A true Mary Sue has the ability to create a black hole capable of derailing a fanfic into being about him or her." Loid patted the author on the back.

"You mean like us? A sudden voice boomed out of nowhere. Then, a man in his twenties along with many other people of different shapes and sizes jumped down behind Steven. The man wore a grey jacket and blue jeans. The jacket was open, revealing a grey T-shirt with the words The end is coming. written on it. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. "E.C. Badass self insert at your service; and these guys are the Mary Sue Brigade!" He pointed to the group behind him happily.

"Oh god! Not you! The author freaked out. He looked pissed, for a guy with a question mark for a head anyway. You are not a self insert! You just share my name, my love for setting things on fire and my obsession with orange juice! The only reason I gave you my name is because I couldn t think of a good one at the time! Come to think of it; where the hell did you come from?

"I came from the depths of your mind." Erik said an a matter of factly tone.

"Then go move your ass BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF MY FUCKING MIND! You re not welcome here! No one loves you here!"

"Hey man, that hurt my feelings." Erik replied in a hurt tone

Silly goose. REAL MEN DON T HAVE FEELINGS!

"Stop hurting me!" Erik cried.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body! Why would you even THINK about coming here. You should know for a fact, I never want to see you AGAIN!" The author was livid. He really hated this E.C person.

"Why do you hate him, author?" Teddy asked

"He was my worst creation. I thought he was a good idea at the time. But then one day I looked at my mirror and I cried at what I saw! I saw him!" The author got on his knees and cried.

"Really?" Teddy asked

"Fuck no!" The author changed his tone. "He's just a fag! That's why I hate him! I'm sorry If I seem hateful to gay people *Ahem-E.C-Ahem* But E.C pisses me off because he was my worst creation I have ever put my name on. He had no charcter! He is the definition of a Mary Sue!"

"I thought Mary Sue was the defintion of Mary Sue." Loid pointed out.

"Shut up!" The author spat

"What type of Mary Sue it he?" Loid raised an eyebrow

"All of them!" The author cried.

"Oh god..." Loid shuddered in horror.

"I am not a Mary Sue!" E.C yelled out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The author laughed out. "You're the second worst offender I've seen!" The author yelled.

"Second?" E.C asked.

"Yeah! Look behind you! In your group of fanfic Nazis!" E.C followed the author's direction and turned around. He saw a girl that was litteraly breathing down his neck.

"Ok. Who are you?" He asked, slightly creeped out

"I'm Jenna. I'm from an M rated Legend of Zelda fanfic named My Inner Life."

"How are you a Mary Sue?"

"I'm heir to Zelda's throne for no appearent reason. I also had Sex with my darling Link the first few days I met him. I am also the only survivor of a race more powerful than any other race in the Zelda universe."

"Which Link are you involved with?" E.C asked.

"Ocarina of Time." E.C's netrual expression quickly changed to a seductive smile.

"You know baby... That little pansy Link doesn't have anything on me. You wanna see a real man... Look no further. I'm as real as it gets."

"Oh. I can't do that. I took part in a special ritual that involved me drinking Link's urine, blood, and other body fluids."

"Now I'm disgusted." E.C cringed as he pushed her away.

"We all are." Loid groaned.

"I hope you die from kidney failure or AIDS or something crappy like that." The author grunted.

"Yeah! I hate your fanfic." E.C stated.

"You didn't even read it." Jenna pouted

"and I never will." E.C smiled. "Little miss Jenna Sue, welcome to the Mary Sue brigade. You can stand with my Mary Sue friends from my fanfic, and my brother also from my fanfic. What's good Nelson!" A faint 'go to hell' was heard from the back of the group.

"Oh shit! Rain's here?" The author piped up.

"Yeah, Wait, why would you care if my brother was here or not?" E.C asked.

"Because your brother was badass. I'm actually kind of proud creating him."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Oh let's see. Character, a somewhat original backstory-"

"Somewhat original?" E.C Raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's pretty cliche but it's more original than yours, now let me continue, he has a badass nickname, a badass power, a grown up personality and a strong disgust for your attempts at womanizing and your childish crap, and he wears a hood, and you know what? That's not even what makes him cool in my book."

"What makes him cool in your book?"

"Well, the fact that he kills you in the end is a pretty big plus."

"You're mean." E.C whined.

"Stop whining. You're a Mary Sue!"

"Am not!" E.C cried out in his defence

"You beat the Servant Saber in a Kendo match!" Suddenly a man swooped in. He was wearing a green over coat and he was holding three swords in his hand.

"It's you! Hideaki Akane!"

"Yes it is, E.C! Now! We randomly fight like we did in our fanfic!"

"You will join the Mary Sue brigade! You will!" As if E.C yelling was the green light, the two people started fighting randomly.

"What the hell?" Teddy spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Yeah. I'm asking the same thing." Loid said while adjusting his glasses.

"This did not go the way I wanted to. Once again, that little attention whore derails the original idea. His fanfic was never released for a reason."

"A good one too." Loid nodded.

"I don't know how powerful you made him, but aren't you going to have trouble getting all these people out of here?" Teddy asked.

"Not really. I'm the author, I'm stronger than Ninten, Ness, Lucas, Godzilla, Ganondorf, Super Sayian Ten Gogeta, The Heavy Weapons Guy, Negative Man, and the Kitchen Sink all put together.

"Damn." Teddy said in wonder.

"I think I'm going to put an end to this madness now."

"Please do." Loid begged.

"HEY!" The author yelled. E.C and the Akane guy stopped fighting.

"What? Did you finally snap? Are you still on your period" A sickening crack was heard. E.C crossed the line.

"Oh no. You thought he was pissed before..." Teddy shuddered

"You... Ruined... You little... You... DIE!" Suddenly E.C was hit by PK FreezeFireThunderGroundRockin'LoveYou cannot grasp the true form of this attack Omega.

"Oh my god." Loid muttered in fear. The author then pointed to the recent big pile of ashes.

"You all die! As Whiny C. Bitch over there would say! Screw you all!" The author than concentrated for a moment "Trace on!" Suddenly a sword appeared in the author's hand and he pierced it through Akane's stomach.

"As we say in the fanfic Fate/Double Shi, Gah!" The author then turned his attention to Steven and the crowd of Mary Sues. The author flew up high.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" A gigantic blue blast charged its was towards Steven and the Mary Sues

"-" Steven's final word echoed throughout the meeting room. The Mary Sues were obliterated along with Steven. The author turned his attention to Loid.

"Prepare yourself!" Instead of walking or running to Loid, the author raised one knee and glided to Loid, once he got to him, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Die 1000 Deaths!" Suddenly the white world turned black. Teddy was unable to see the author or Loid after that, Then Teddy heard Loid's screams along with 36 sparks appearing out of nowhere. The black finally cleared up, revealing a lifeless Loid on the floor and the author standing over him with a red symbol on his back.

"Now, you're the only one left." The author faced Teddy with strong conviction.

"You know, I can keep quiet." Teddy attempted to negotiate. The author shook his head.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

And then it was over.  
-


	15. Tazmily Trip Out

**Welcome to the king of the Earthbound fist tournament 4. Enjoy the chapter and review! Please?**

* * *

"What the hell? I don't remember a thing. What happened last night?" That was the first thing Ninten heard when he woke up. It was Teddy's voice.

"Oh man, I feel like my head's about to explode." and that voice was Steven's. Unlike that lazy old Ness next door, Ninten actually enjoyed getting up in the morning and starting the day. Ninten quickly got up and went to the kitchen where Steven and Teddy were scratching their heads.

"Ok man, to make any kind of sense of anything that happened last night, we're going to have to retrace our steps." Teddy said as he scratched his head again.

"Oh, hey Ninten." Steven squinted. "Tell me, did I puke in the bathroom last night?" Ninten was then reminded of the terrible mess Steven made last night.

"Yes." Ninten growled.

"Oh shit. I'll go clean that." Steven started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Don't bother. I already cleaned it." Ninten said bitterly.

"Oh, Thanks." Ninten grunted. He was starting to see why Loid didn't think too highly of Steven.

"So, don't you have some memories to recover or something." Ninten asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh shit! Teddy, let's go get Jeff." and they started to run out until they opened the door and found Ness's friend that looks like Ana holding a very ashamed Jeff by the back of his shirt, and she looked really mad.

"What did you give him yesterday?" She asked.

"We don't really know. We just found some booze and drank away." Teddy stated.

"Well Jeff over here was acting like a real creep." Paula groaned

"What did he do?" Teddy asked

"He kept telling me I was sexy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Steven smirked.

"Shut up, Steven." She snapped. Steven looked away with a suprised expression, but it quickly returned to his usual arrogant smirk. That smirk was really starting to annoy Ninten. 'Why does he always have that arrogant look?' he thought

"So, that's all he did?"

"Well, he did kiss me. That was messed up."

"Was there tongue?" Steven asked. Teddy looked over and smacked Steven on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Steven scratched the back of his head.

"Gee. I have no idea, you tell me." Teddy spoke sarcastically.

"I was just joking." Steven pouted.

"Yeah, Right." Paula scorned. "Well I'm here because I don't want to be anywhere near Jeff right now. I was figuring you would take him on one of your crazy adventures."

"With pleasure." Teddy grinned.

"Whatever." Paula then grunted and stormed away. Teddy shrugged and dragged Steven and Jeff outside. This left Ninten, Ana and Loid with some peace and quiet.

"Finally. I thought they would never leave." Ninten sighed.

"Do you hate Steven yet, Ninten?" Loid asked. Ninten raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I hate him?"

"For starters, he's getting Teddy back into his old habits." Loid began.

"Yeah." They were all familiar with Teddy's old habits. The truth was. Teddy was a real jerk when he first joined Ninten and the others. Maybe it was because he spent 2 years as a powerful gang leader, all Ninten was sure of was that Teddy sure didn't like being bossed around. He always tried to assume leadership whenever he could, and now Steven is bringing him back to the life he missed so much. Ninten knew Loid had a point but he wasn't about to give up on Teddy that easily. Plus, Teddy had a reason he acted the way he did at first.

"Teddy's a responsible guy, you know that. What's the real reason you hate Steven?"

"I'm sorry did I need another reason? How about this, he's a loud, arrogant, insensitive prick! For christ sakes Ninten! He vomited all over the bathroom and he left you to clean it! I'm telling you, Ninten. He's bad news!" Loid exclaimed.

"I guess." Ninten frowned.  
====================================================================================================================================================

"OK! Gentlemen, listen up! We have to figure out what exactly happened last night. First we stop off to the place we stole the booze." Teddy ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Steven smirked.

"I'm telling you!" Jeff began. "You didn't-"

"Hush Jeff. We have work to do." Teddy interupted. Jeff sighed and followed Teddy and Steven to the Bazaar. They walked through the door and were greeted by the assumed owner leaping out of his seat.

"Oh my pork! Are you kids OK? I tried to warn you about that alcohol!"

"What about the alcohol?" Steven asked.

"We put Tanetanian mushrooms in that! It's called the Tazmilly-Trip-Out for a reason! You guys must've been freaking out!"

"What? You're not mad as us for stealing?" Steven asked skeptically.

"Huh? You didn't steal anything."

"If my memory serves me right. We took the booze, Steven yelled 'book it' and we dashed out. I'm sure that's stealing." Teddy reminded the store keeper.

"It was free. Just like everything else in this humble little town.

"Then it looks like I have a goal!" Steven exclaimed. "I'm going to bring money into this town!" He yelled proudly.

"Don't you dare even think about it." The store owner's expression changed. Steven must've struck a nerve. "We've already had someone do that and all it caused was pain and sadness."

"Money? Are you sure? Money is a beautiful thing."

"Not everyone is rich, Steven." Jeff said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whatever." Steven spat.

"Well look. We're sorry man. We just felt like getting wasted one day, and man did we ever. But that's not the point. The point is, the next time we want booze, we'll ask politely. Mmmk?" Teddy asked.

"Fine by me." The store owner shrugged.

"Wa-wa-wa-wait! You do realise were underage right?" Steven piped up. Teddy smacked his forehead. 'Steven is a real moron, does he want us to be arested?' he thought.

"No you're not." The clerk began. "The minimum drinking age is 13 here."

"I like this place." Steven smiled. Jeff just shook his head.

"Ugh. Lets just get out of here." Jeff sighed. Following Jeff's words. The three boys walked out. Upon walking out. They noticed a girl that was looking at Steven. The girl was pretty, she had long red hair and was wearing a blue dress. She looked at Steven and winked.

"Oh yeah. Excuse me gentlemen." Steven walked over to the girl and the two quickly started talked. Teddy and Jeff listened closely.

"So what's your name?" Steven asked. Teddy groaned. He didn't really want to drag this out anymore. He and Jeff just wanted to go to the hotel. They still had headaches from the Tazmily Trip Out.

"Violet." The girl giggled maliciously.

"What's so funny?" Steven raised an eyebrow

"It's just that I got you right where I want you."

"and where is that?" Suddenly Violet takes a huge swing and cracks Steven right in the jaw.

"On the floor in pain! That's what you get!" Violet yelled. Instantly revealing herself to be Lucas's friend Kumatora.

"Oh my. Geez. You have an arm on you! You ever consider a profession somewhere along the line of violence? Something along the line of men's boxing would suit you. Especially the men's part." Kumatora replied with a strong kick to the stomach.

"Oh God! The Pain! I think I broke a rib! I'm gonna bleed out!" Steven cried.

"Oh grow up. You'll be fine, you big baby." With those words. Kumatora stormed off. Teddy and Jeff must've waited a full minute before Steven spoke.

"Is she gone yet?" Steven asked.

"Yes. She is gone." Teddy replied robotically

"Good. I didn't want her to see me get up." Steven said as he jumped up to his feet. "That's a girl you really don't want to mess with. Do any of you guys have feelings for her?"

"No." Teddy replied in a boring tone.

"Eww. God no. I'd rather be Ness's girlfriend." Jeff stated in a repulsed tone. His comment earned a snicker from Teddy and Steven.

"That's good. Because she's a predator. She feeds on the weak or weak looking. She's a blood thirsty animal. Stay away from her."

"Yay! Free advice from Steven!" Teddy mocked. "Can we go back now? We learned what we needed to."

"Actually." Steven piped up while staring at Lucas, who was casualy walking into Thomas's bazzar. "You guys get back to the hotel without me. I need to take care of some business." Steven said. His gaze didn't leave Lucas for a second. Teddy and Jeff instantly knew that Steven was planning something. But what?

* * *

**What is Steven planning? Stay Tuned and remember. No one has the right to touch you in your special place. Good night**


	16. DREAMS! Redone!

**Hello ladies. You can have moar fanfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ninten and his friends sat in their hotel room. Ninten was sitting in different positions to cure his boredom; Teddy was playing with his switchblade; Loid was fixing a clock and Ana was sleeping. The four of them were really bored. Extremely bored. They all lied around for at least an hour, until they heard a knocking on their hotel room door. Ninten quickly got up to his feet and opened the door. To his suprise, it was Lucas; and he was smiling from ear to ear. He hasn't smiled at all in the time Ninten met him.

"Hey Guys!" He greeted happily. "Do you guys want to have lunch at my house?"

"Er, ok. But what happened to you? You did a complete 180 on us." Ninten raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I guess I just got some hardcore therapy." Lucas smiled. Ninten squinted at him. This was extremely strange.

"What kind of therapy?" Ninten asked in a suspicious.

"I can't talk about it, Steven wants me to keep it a secret." Ninten groaned.

"What the hell did Steven do?" The mere mention of Steven's name was enough to annoy Ninten at this point.

"None of your business. Are you coming to lunch or not?" Ninten sighed and nodded.

"We'll be there in about half an hour." Ninten slumped his shoulders. Satisfied with Ninten's answer. Lucas walked off with a cheerful wave. Everyone instantly shot a glare at Teddy.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, Clearly offended. "I have no idea what he did. He just walked off!" Teddy went back to playing with his switchblade with a grunt.

Ninten sighed and went back to sitting in different positions.

"No. S-Stop it..." Muttered Ana. Who had been sleeping peacefully all this time. Ninten looked over and noticed that her expression became very pale.  
========================================================================================================================

Ana gasped in horror at the sight before her. Tazmilly village was completely covered in flames, and it was all because of one fight. You couldn't tell it was a fight. Truth be told it resembled a war. Everything around them was burning, the field around them was nothing more than a charred husk of the friendly little village that was once there. This is the result of the fight. The fight was an epic one and it ended with Ninten face down on the ground, completely limp.

"This was real easy. I thought he would've put up more a fight then that." A boy about her age giggled. He had been talking casually for a while now. Truth be told. Ana probally would have talked back, had his hands not have been around her neck.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that. I forgot you need to breathe." Her assailant let go of her neck. The boy had slicked back brown hair and he wore a flashy white suit. She knew her assailant. He was known as Steven.

"Steven, Why are you doing this?" Steven didn't reply, he just laughed and kicked Ninten's limp body. He must've enjoyed the feeling, because he did it a few more times.

"Steven, Stop it." She said stupidly, partially numb to what just happened

"I don't think he cares."

"W-Why wouldn't he care?" Ana choked out.

"Because he dead, stupid!" Ana let out a cry. Steven laughed. "Go ahead and cry an ocean. It isn't going to change anything." truthfully, Ana wanted to bawl her eyes out, but she needed to be strong.

"All this time." She said to no one in particular. "All this time, we treated you so well. This is how you repay our kindness?"

"No, I appreciate what you did for me. I really do, it's just that Ninten was unfinished business that I needed to attend to." They were then interupted by the sound of footsteps on gravel getting closer and closer. Ana and Steven both turned around to see who it was. It was Lucas. His face burning with anger.

"Steven!" Lucas cried out. "Why are you doing this?" Steven turned his head away. "I...I trusted you! How could you just betray me like that? How could you betray the whole village like that?" His voice boomed.

"I didn't mean it." Steven snapped. "Nintenie over here is just tough, too tough for his own good if you ask me."

"But, one measly fight is nothing compared to a whole village."

"No, It isn't." Steven looked down.

"But why would you-"

"Because I needed to kill Ninten. and you of all people should know, If you want to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs, right?"

"I won't let you get away with this!" Lucas started charging up his PSI.

"What? You're going to try and take me down with the power of _love_?" Steven scoffed. Then, something unthinkable happened. Lucas suddenly smashed head first into the gravel and went unconscious. Steven's Psionic energy just forced Lucas to smash head first into the floor. "and judging from the psychic energy I'm feeling." He sighed. "The reinforcements are coming right about-"

"Lucas!" Kumatora cried out as she ran to Steven with a gang of Ness and Lucas's friends.

"-now." Steven said casually. "Can I help you?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Kumatora yelled out.

"Steven, you've gone too far." Jeff said in horror.

"Ness, Paula, Jeff, Teddy, Loid, Kumatora, and Poo." Steven said nonchalantly as he identified the gang of people. "I only came for one guy. Geez, Ninten has lots of friends." Without warning, they attacked. Soon, the burning field became like a dance floor of explosions. The merceless barrage of PSI and bombs must've lasted for at least five minutes. When the barrage stopped, everyone was exhausted, desperatly trying to look beyond all the smoke they created.

"Did we get him?" Kumatora asked in a pained voice.

"No you didn't. You'll get an A for effort though." Everyone, including Ana let out a gasp in horror. Through the smoke, there he was, completely unscathed, save for his sunglasses falling off. For the first time during this mess, Ana finally got a look at Steven's eyes. They were bloodshot.

"Now, you're going to find out how horrific PSI can really be." Steven threatened in a low voice. The air around Steven started to distort. "-" He muttered something Ana couldn't catch. "Omega!" Boom. Smoke and debris flew in every direction. Ana's ears with ringing.

"No." She muttered to herself. When the smoke cleared. No one but Steven was left, and he was staring right at her with those piercing, bloodshot eyes. Except, now he was getting paler. His veins started to turn a deep purple.

"Well. That involved more trouble than it had to. But, I think it's safe to say there is no more fighting from now on. Considering that everyone who was caught in that blast is either dead or in terrible, terrible pain." Steven cringed for emphasis. "Oh yeah! Didn't that group consist of every powerful PSI user and fighter in this village except you?" Ana gulped. She knew he was right. Those were the strongest people she had seen in the village, and they were just wiped out like nothing.

"You do realize you're next, right?" He said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. "It's not going to be too bad, but in any case I have a proposition for you. I am going to let you take your best shots at me." He took a step closer.

"Get away!" she yelled as she casted PSI fire on him. "Get away! Get away! Get away!" She yelled hysterically as she casted fire after fire on him. "Get a-" Steven suddenly dashed at her and grabbed her face.

"Sorry Ana. It looks like your done for too." Steven was right in front of her, his confident expression changed to a very solemn one. "You know. I kind of feel bad about what I'm about to do. It's really a shame. Steven had a really cute little crush on you too. Goodbye Ana." He put both of his fingers on her temples and squeezed a bit. Ana let out a gasp before she blacked out.

"Ana!" Ana's eyes shot open. Ninten was shaking her. "Ana, what happened?" Ninten asked.

"It was a dream. A really bad dream. I'm fine." Ana replied. She knew she was lying to herself and Ninten. When Ana has a dream, it has something to do with the future. It may not be spot on, but it has it's relevance to the future. Ana had to watch out, for her and her friends. Steven is not who he says he is.

"Well. If you insist you're OK. We're about to go eat at Lucas's house. You can sit out if you want." said Teddy.

"No, I'll go. Having lunch with Lucas could be fun. Right?

"Probably, I mean. He's pretty cheery now.

"How did that happen?" Ana asked.

"No idea." Teddy sighed. "All I know is that Steven has something to do with it. God. That guy sure likes to start shit." Teddy shook his head. "Lets get going, Ninten."

"Right. Lucas is giving me directions right now." Ninten stated as they left the Yado inn and headed south.

"Um guys. Can I stay back?" Loid spoke up.

"Why?" Ninten raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really think I would get along with Steven and Lucas." Ninten frowned.

"OK. I understand, you can stay here if you want." Loid nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks, Ninten. Have fun." Ninten smiled and made his way to Lucas's house.

"OK, Lucas says to walk down this path and turn right." Ninten directed. They followed Lucas's directions word for word and soon enough, they arrived at a rather simple looking house. The only thing that was odd about it was that there were sheep outside.

"Well. Here we go." Ana couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. She had no idea what to expect.

* * *

**Well. Redone for your pleasure. Enjoy.**


	17. Therapy and how stupid it may be

**Hello, This is the new chapter. Read it and give feedback or whatever.**

* * *

"This is it." Ninten spoke up. "We're just going in to be polite, and I'm kind of hungry. We're going to get in and get out, no strings attached. Sound good?" He looked at Teddy and Ana, they nodded. "Nice, Lets go guys." Ninten inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds and sure enough, the door opened. Lucas was there at the door, smiling. He was holding a piece of tissue paper to his nose. The tissue paper was soaked in blood.

"Jesus! What the hell happened to you!" Teddy blurted out.

"Oh this? It's just a bloody nose. It's no big deal, really." He said.

"Did you fight someone?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I did." He replied, still smiling. "-and before you ask. Yes, I am ok with that

"Who'd you fight?" Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Steven did this to me."

"Steven!" Ninten yelled. "You're telling me that Steven PUNCHED you in the nose and you're OK with it?"

"I know this sounds kind of strange, but this was the therapy I was talking about."

"Getting a bloody nose is therapy to you? Please explain." Ana semi-demanded.

"Well. It was about a year ago. I went to a tournament that took place in an alternate universe. I met and fought many people, including Ness; ever since my family fell apart. It was the one thing that made me anything close to happy. It helped me take my mind of the terrible situation I was in. Suprising, huh? It suprised me too. Besides, my nose isn't even bleeding anymore. I'm really just cleaning up the mess. Having PSI Lifeup sure helps." He wiped his face a bit more. Before realizing that his guests were standing outside. "Oh, Please come in." They quickly walked in.

"Not bad man." Teddy whistled "It sure is better than the watering hole I live in." Teddy snickered. Truthfully, It was a nice house, It had varnished hardwood floors and beige walls. Lucas led them to the living room.

"A few people in the village renovated for us when my friends and I saved the world from Porky."

"Wait, YOU saved the world?" Ninten asked.

"Yeah. My friends and I summoned a dragon and reshaped the world. It was a spectacle. It looked like a bunch a stars falling and destroying the world."

"That explains Judgement day." Teddy whispered to Ninten and Ana.

"Why is saving the world so weird to you?" Lucas asked.

"Because WE saved the world from big evil aliens, well alien. But he was tough!" Ninten blurted out.

"Wow, You too?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "This is like a gathering of heroes then. Ness saved the world too you know!" Ninten facepalmed.

"Are you kidding me?" Ninten groaned.

"Nope!" Lucas stuck his tongue out. "Wait at the couch please, Ness and the others is on his way." With that, Lucas walked upstairs.

"Something's off." Ninten whispered to Ana. "Go out and find Steven, we gotta figure out what he did. There's just no way any kind of therapy could make blondie over here do a complete 180 like that." Ana gave Ninten a very offended look. "What?" Ninten asked.

"Blondie?" Ana squinted at Ninten. "You say 'blondie' like it's a bad thing."

"Oh cmon! You know I didn't mean it like that." Ninten raised his hands in defense. Ana sighed and left to find Steven.

"Good call Ninten, Something is shady about the guy." Teddy whispered while giving a thumbs up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Great, that must be lazy old Ness. I hope he doesn't fall asleep on me or something. Ugh, Why did we agree to this?" Ninten groaned.

"I don't know, It's nice to meet new people I guess. However it's irrelevant since this is pretty far away from our time I'm assuming." Ninten always found it remarkable how much smarter Teddy was than your average 'hoodlum'. "Come to think of it, What year is this anyway?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." Ninten scratched his head. "What year IS this anyway?" Ninten and Teddy stared at each other.

"Lucas? What year is it?" Teddy called out.

"2123" Lucas replied. Teddy and Ninten nearly fainted.

"Holy shit." They said to each other as Ness and friends walked in.  
=======================================================================================================================================================================

Ana was starting to lose hope. She had asked people around Tazmily village about Steven's location, they said they saw a guy matching Steven's description was seen stumbling into the Sunshine forest. Ana had went into the Sunshine forest to find Steven, to no avail. Just as she was about to turn back she heard a hacking cough, she expanded the threads of her consiousness to look for a Psychic presence nearby. To her luck, she did. Not having any other leads she followed it.

She walked through the contradictory named Sunshine forest. This forest was a very dreary place in reality. Why did she have to go out at night. 'This is like something out of a horror movie. Lucky I'm not like the girls that usually get killed.' she thought. Her train of thought was interupted by more coughing. As Ana got closer the coughing started to sound more like vomiting. Ana gulped. As she got closer to the coughing the psychic presence got stronger.

Something was wrong. This was far too strong to be Steven's. She wasn't about to take any chances. She turned around and started to walk to Lucas' house until a mechanical voice stopped her. A voice all too familiar.

"We found you. *Bzzzt* You will *Whirr* not leave this forest alive. Time to die, Miss Ana.

* * *

**Hey what's happenin yo? I'm not going to lie. This chapter is short and gay like Lucas. Wow, Mother 3 fangirls are going to murder me for that one. It's k tho, for i haz the greatest army of the greatest country of the world. i will use my azn lvl starcraft micro to destry you all!**

**Seriously though, this chapter is not my best. I'm busy. I couldn't really write a good chapter at the moment. The next one will be alot better when I get the time to write it. **

**PS: Lucas is really gay.**

**PPS: Seriously.**


	18. The King's Gambit Part One

**Yello, I gots teh 1337 chapter for ya, Read and review or whatever.**

* * *

Have you ever had a voice in the back of your head? A voice that you could not shake off? A voice that told you what to do whether you like it or not?

Steven does.

I have been inhabiting Steven's mind for quite a while now, I've been slowly trying to wrestle control from him for some time. Unfortunatly, he's been resisting more violently than I could've predicted. It's a shame, I don't want to hurt him, I really don't. He's really just hurting himself at this point. Something bad happens everytime he resists. He's been coughing blood recently, His headaches are getting much worse. They are the equivelent of his head being ripped apart. I am slowly clawing at him. If he just wasn't so stubborn, this could be much easier for both of us.

You've probally never seen him suffer. He likes to hide it, plaster a smile on his face like he always does. A talent really, to just smile in the face of any and all situations like that. I wonder what contributed to it? His idea of a past? Pfft! Steven's past is a lie

He's vomiting blood again. I am eating at his consiousness more and more by the second. He won't be able to hold out much longer at this rate. I know this because Steven knows this. It's really depressing to see a proud young man such as him reduced to crawling on his hands and knees in the dirt, vomiting blood everywhere. The funny part is that he changed first. He actually CHANGED out of his suit before walking out to the forest, getting on his hands and knees and vomiting everywhere. It's funny, even you have to admit. He's in the situation he's in and he still wants to be seen as classy. That's probably one of the last things he's holding on to for support.

'Get out. Get out. Get out.'

Ah. He's fighting back. Why does he even bother? He can't win. My psionic presence is much stronger than his, even if it is his body.

'Just leave, I'm sorry. I just don't want to feel anymore pain.'

There won't be anymore pain, just give up and there will be no more pain. All you have to do is submit to my influence. You'll be strong and respected. I won't do anything to hurt you, and I will give your body back.

'You know your lying. How stupid do you think I am?'

I'm not lying. But I suppose you wont believe me anyway.

'You won't beat me. I won't allow it.'

YOU IGNORANT CRETIN! I OWN YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM WITHOUT ME! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE! Don't you dare EVER talk back to me! Or else.

'Or else what?'

You mouthy pile of trash. I should break you for that. I should just destroy you right now. I'll destroy you. I'll dEsTroy you. I'll de-stroy you. destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy destroy.

OK, just calm down. Gather your thoughts and relax.

I lost it for a moment. I cannot just lose it like that. But, ever since the fat one got to me, I've been having episodes like that every now and then, and I truly regret them everytime. I'm mentally unstable, it's all the fat one's fault. If he didn't bring out that stupid Devil's Machine.

'You, You're out of your goddamn mind!' He calls out to me.

Ha. On the contary Steven...

I haven't felt this h.a.p.p.y in ages.  
========================================================================================================================

"Ragh!" Is all I manage to cry out as I empty more of my stomach on the floor. That moment, with him. What was nothing more than a minute was what felt like years.

Looks like I'm in a pinch now. I can hear him in the back of my head. Trying to sweet talk me into just giving my body to him. He really is fucking stupid. He will never get me. No matter what. I won't let his thoughts become reality. Thinking about him makes me nausious. I uneasily try to stand up, a splitting headache is what I get in return. I'm not supposed to be standing right now. He's making every little action hell for me.

"Tch, Figures. He's not even giving me a chance."

*Crash!*

Someone's fighting. Right here. I run towards the noise. The Starmen are fighting someone. I keep running towards the noise, I have no idea why, but I feel like someone's coming to rescue me. It's getting closer, I'm almost there! A few more steps!

I jump through the bushes and I'm instantly relieved. The sight I'm greeted with is Ana standing there, she doesn't have any pigtails or anything. Her hair is down to her shoulders, broken starmen lie scattered at her feet..

She's beautiful as always.

Damn, keep it to yourself Steven, she's Ninten's girlfriend. I put on my best smile and approach her.

"Hey big nose! Nice of you to come to the party!" I joke. I need to get closer to her.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I keep moving until I'm less that 3 feet away from her. She looks nervous. Ah, it's probally nothing.

"Don't-" She calls out.

"What?"

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Suprised, I take a step back, her hair is covering her eyes, her hands are balled up into fists, and she's frantically biting her lip. But wait, that cant be right. Those are the signs of-

Hostility. Ana is definitly hostile towards me. That's strange. It's just me, normal Steven, giving a normal Steven grin. But, if it's a normal Steven grin. Why?

Why is she hostile to me?

'Run.' He calls out to me.

'Run. She knows about us.' The voice tells me.

'She's going to attack you unless you either let me take over or RUN.'

'Run.' Is all he says to me. 'Run.' Why? 'Run.' I didn't do anything wrong. 'Run.' But I- 'She's on to us. If you keep talking to her, she will figure us out, then she will call Ninten and our plans will be ruined.' Our plans? No, Your plans. Ana won't attack me. Knowing this I take a step forward.

*Crash* Lighting crashes at my feet. Ana just shot off a PK Thunder at me.

"Ana, why would you?"

"Stop it!" She yells louder that I could ever imagine. "Just stop. I finally figured you out. I finally know who you are."

"Wh-at?"

"Your random spikes in Psychic power, That dreams I've had, and now these Starmen. I only wish I had found out sooner."

"Ana, please, let me explain."

"Don't! You can't fool us anymore. I've called Ninten and the others. Your not getting away, Giegue." The name she calls me echoes in my head, Her words hit me harder that any punch I've ever taken.

'She knows about us. I didn't even see this coming. Get out of here Steven.'

"I'm not this Jeegu person! It's me! Steven!" I try to explain. 'It is useless.' He calls out 'She thinks it's me, pretending to be you.' No. "Please, Ana you have to believe me. I'm just normal Steven." Her hostile demeanor wavers a bit.

"I'm going to regret this, but, I believe you."

"Then please call off Ninten."

"I can't do that. I can tell Giegue is inside you. He may not be pulling the strings now, but he could show up at any moment. I can't risk it." I sigh, I can see where she coming from.

"Ok, But please. I need you to promise me to make sure Ninten doesn't attack me." She nods.

"You have my word." I smile and hold out my hand.

"Shake on it?" After a bit of hesitation, She nods and shakes my hand. Her hand feels nice. I just wish I was her boyfriend so I could hold it more of-

Red. My vision clouds and turns a deep red. I lose the feeling of Ana's hand; in fact, I just lose all feeling. I can't feel my body. I can't see or hear either.

"Oh god no." I say to myself, but I know no one can hear me. That's because I can't control my lips anymore.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try as hard as I can to finish this. It's been going way too long now.**


	19. The King's Gambit Part Two

**Hello People. Here's a long one for you. In this chapter, we get to talk about the king asshole himself, GIYGAS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ninten was sitting with Teddy in Lucas's room, trying to socialize with Ness and the others, until Ana contacted him psychically. Now he and Teddy were running through the Sunshine Forest as fast as they could. Ana told Ninten Giegue was back. If that really is true, they can't just let that go. Ninten kept running towards the psychic presence calling him.

"Hang in there, Ana. I'm almost there." Ninten was getting closer to Ana. Now, all he had to do was get past these bushes in front of him, naturally he just ignores them and proceeds ahead with Teddy. The sight they were greeted with was not a pleasant one.

"Ah. So kind of you to shop up Ninten, I was starting to consider leaving." Steven was holding Ana's neck with his arm like she was some sort of hostage. The first thing Ninten noticed was that Steven's skin was deathly pale, the second thing Ninten noticed was that his eyes weren't the usual brown. They were red instead, and they were bloodshot.

"Steven?" Ninten got a laugh as a reply.

"Really Ninten? Well, I won't hold it against you for forgetting an old friend. After all, not only is this a new body, but it's been about 4 years already. Hasn't it, Ninten?" Ninten instantly realised who it was and got in a defensive position.

"Giegue."

"My dearest apoligies, but I don't go by that name anymore. You may call me Giygas instead. It's much darker and edgier I find."

"Let Ana go." A laugh.

"My apoligies again Ninten, but why would I just give away the only leverage I have in this situation? It doesn't seem logical to me." He smilied. "However, on this most auspicious of nights, please allow me to at least explain to you what's about to happen. What is going to happen is this, I am going back to my lair at . I stopped disrupting your PSI, so you will be able to teleport there freely once again. If I were you, I would hurry, get Loid and get going. Steven's crazy, and he going to a dark, blocked off cave with a girl he bears a strong physical attraction to. I think you have an idea on what will transpire if I get impatient."

Ninten gritted his teeth with enough pressure to break them.

"Hold on, Steven may be an asshole, but I don't think even he would do that." Teddy spoke out.

"Hmm, yes. Normally, that would be true. However that doesn't mean I can't give him a little push. I do have a habit of bringing out the worst in people, after all."

"Giegue, You won't get away with this." Ninten voice wavered; not with fear, but with anger.

"Well, it seems that marks the end of our witty banter. You know where to go. Ta-Ta!" Upon finishing his sentence, he and Ana used what Ninten assumed to be an inproved version of Teleport.

"Teddy, Let's go get Loid. We're going." Teddy instantly jumped in front of Ninten and grabbed his shoulders.

"Woah Woah WOAH! Are you out of your fucking mind! He'll probably kill you. No, He will definetly kill you. I'm not letting you march on to the lair of our strongest enemy without Ana. We're getting some help first." Teddy yelled.

"Fine. But who would be willing to help us?" Teddy sighed.

"Your probably not going to like it. But I know someone who would fit the job perfectly."

"Who?" Ninten asked.

Teddy sighed. "Follow me, let's go to his room."  
====================================================================================================================================================

"NO!" Ninten cried out in rebuttal. "I am NOT going to ask HIM for help. He'll probably fall asleep while fighting him! Or something." Ninten yelled while pointing at Ness.

"Wow, it's good to know you have nothing but kind words to say to me." Ness sighed. "So, who do you need my help with anyway?"

"You're going to help us fight him?" Teddy asked.

"It depends on who the guy is." Ness frowned.

"Well, does the name Giegue mean anything to you?" Teddy asked. Ness shook his head.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"OK, How 'bout his new name?" Ness raised an eyebrow. "He goes by Giygas or something." Ness's expression instantly became serious.

"Are you sure that's who you're fighting? If that's just a joke. It's not funny." Ness glared, hostility radiating off of him.

"Yes, that's what he called himself." Teddy confirmed. "Do you know him?" Ness sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know the guy. Geez, that would explain Lucas's sudden mood swing. With his kind of psychic power, hypnotizing someone who was unaware would be child's play." Ness then raised an eyebrow. "But how? How could we not notice a swirling bunch of red mist in the shape of a face, or a fetus. Depends how you look at it."

"Well, you lost us. But the reason you couldn't find him is because he took over someone's body." Teddy stated. "Steven's." Ness's expression suddenly changed to realisation.

"Oh! That would explain the one night." Ness nodded to himself.

"What do you mean?" Ninten asked.

"Well, it was nothing serious. Steven was coughing out blood while saying stuff like 'I wont let you!' and 'Please no!' Then, he just changed, got a calmer air around him after that. After he changed he started talking about how he had loose ends to tie up and how he's gonna suprise the fat one-" Ness's eyes opened wide.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"We have to get ready and go to where he is as soon as possible. Get your white haired Jeff, and I'll get my guys. We'll meet up at the fountain."

"What's wrong?" Ninten asked this time.

"He's about to awaken a very bad person."  
====================================================================================================================================================

Ana woke up in a dark cave, a cold dark cave. She raised her head and tried to identify her surruondings. She jumped up upon realising where she was. She was in the caverns of , more popularly known as the lair of her greatest enemy.

"Well, what do we have here?" A calm voice. Ana instantly realised this voice belonged to Stev- no it's Giegue's now.

"What do you want Giegue?" He grinned, just like Steven would've. Except this one sent chills down her spine.

"Simple, to settle my score with Ninten." He gazed into her eyes. "Do not misunderstand, this has nothing to do with my race's old goal, why would I want to serve those decrepit fools in the high council anyway? They are also responsible for what I am now." Giegue frowned. "I suppose I should explain things to you after I left. It's only fair, I suppose. Are you curious?" Ana nodded.

"Good, he began. "When I returned home. I was greeted by the aforementioned high council. The high council is basically the main political power of my planet. just so you know." Ana nodded in understanding. "So I came back to the high council empty handed, they were most certainly not impressed." Giegue looked deep into her eyes again. "Do you know what they did when I came back?"

"What?" Ana managed to say.

"They KILLED me! They all used their PSI and KILLED me! That's not a metaphor either, they actually killed me. You probably couldn't not imagine this, but it takes a lot out of you to salvage yourself after being killed; unfortunatly, I was not skilled in reincarnation at the time, I could only manage to save my soul. But it didn't matter, even though it was just my soul, it hurt. It really hurt. The pain was so great It drove me insane, but at the same time it was what anchored me to reality, and I had to experience that redundant cycle for about ten years. Do you have any idea how PAINFUL THAT IS!" He was yelling at her at full force. He then took a breath and calmed down. "My apoligies, it seems that is still a sensitive topic for me. However, I feel I must at least finish my story for your sake."

"I endured that pain for what felt like eons. Then you know what? In my insanity I used my influence without thought and controlled a 13 year old boy. He kidnapped a bunch of scientists and made a stupid device called the Devil's machine to contain me. But, in the end, It only added to my insanity. By the end of the whole ordeal with Ness. I was nothing more than a rambling mess. It was shameful. However, I suppose I should finish explaining myself. Ness and his friends came and defeated us, The fat one abandoned me in the broken Devil's machine. I had to use reincarnation again by the end of battle. Because of my two regenerations, my PSI power is pathetic now, I have been stripped of all honour, thanks to the high council, and I don't have enough power to assume leadership of any cause, nor will getting my lost power be anytime soon. The only reason I'm doing this is because it's the only thing I have left. Any questions?"

"How did you take over Steven's body?

"Ah, that wasn't too hard. For my race, It's simply a matter a swiching containers. On top of that, this body has quite some meaning to me. It's been prepar-" Giegue suddenly hunched over in pain. "Ah! Guh, Steven, what are you doing? Why are you resisting so forcefully? - Why do you think asshole! I want by damn body back. - No! This body wasn't even yours to begin with! If you react so strongly, we could! - Shut up! I don't give a shit what happens! If there's a chance, I'll take it! - NO! Don't you know what will happen!" Ana could tell, Giegue hasn't gotten the hang of this. Steven was still alive. Ana smiled inside. 'You can do it, fight him Steven!' She thought.

"No! AUUARRGH!" He gave off one last scream before smacking his head on the floor as hard as he could. The cave was mostly silent, save for Steven's pained breathing. 'Or did Giegue win?' Ana thought to herself. She trembled as she shook the body on the ground.

"Hey. Wake up."

"Unnh. What the hell is your problem, piggy! You tryin' to shake my head loose or what?

"Steven!" Ana hugged him as hard as she could. But to her suprise.

"Get the hell of me! I ain't Steven!" Ana was dumbfounded.

"Then, are you Giegue?" She gulped.

"No! I'm... I don't know. Am I Giegue, or am I Steven?" Frowning, he signaled a few Starmen over to where he was. The starmen were a bright gold colour with spikes along their body. "Take me to the medical lab, I want a full brain analysis, I need to find out what makes me tick, and who's doing the ticking right now." The Starmen nodded in confirmation.

"Yes *Whirr* master."

"Well, I'll be gone for a while, cupcake. If you think about running, do you think you can run to Snowman without me finding you? Other than that, I can let the Starmen take care of you." Ana shuddered as Giegue/Steven left the room. 'What does he mean by take care of me?' She thought. her thoughts were interupted by the sound of three or four Starmen walking up too her. Ana started to tremble.

"*Bzzt* How can we be of service? *Whirr*" 'What?' Ana thought.

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The *Whirr* master has ordered us to tend to your needs, we are supposed to procure food and other items for you." The Starman explained.

"Um, I'm really grateful, but why?" Ana asked.

"The master feels bad *Whirr* about getting someone innocent involved *Bzzt* in the situation." The Starman stated in its mechanical voice. "I would not *Bzzt* try to take advantage of the master's kindness if I were you. He does not have that kind of patience."

"But how do you know he's still the master?" Ana asked, remembering what just transpired between Giegue and Steven.

"The master is the master. *Whirr* He still carries himself with the presence of a leader, even with his new... Predicament. Any other questions?

"Just one more question. Why are there so little starmen here? This place used to be full of them." Ana remembered the time she was here when she was 12. To her suprise, the Starman didn't answer, instead spoke with the other Starmen.

"Are we authorized?" One spoke.

"I don't *Whirr* think so. Even if she's treated better, she is still our enemy." Finaly, the talking stopped, the Starmen turned to face Ana.

"We will get back to you *Bzzt* on that. We are not sure if the Master would approve of us telling you that. We *Bzzt* will ask him for permission later. Do you need anything else?"

"Some water." The Starmen scurried off while saying 'right away.' Ana would've never guessed that Starmen would ever be tending to her every whim. It seemed unreal. No, actually Ana thought it seemed ridiculous. 'What is going on?' Ana thought. The one thing that concerned her the most was what Giegue said. 'This body wasn't even yours to begin with.' What did he mean by that? She would have to ask him later, whoever he was. Then her thoughts drifted to Ninten. 'Knowing him, he's probably going to try to charge in head first. I hope you think this through, Ninten.'

* * *

**Read and review, it's a nice thing to do. This is the second part of the grand finale of Trouble in paradise! About damn time. This shit has been going on for too long.**


	20. The King's Gambit Part Three

My name is Pokey Augustus Minch. And I have done some pretty bad things in my life. Over the past 1000 years, I've burned communities and ruined families. You wanna hear the hook? I enjoyed it most of the time. No, scratch that, all the time. What's not to love? I'm just evening the score really. I didn't really get a family, so no one else deserves one either.

I started small time, used to be an alien's right hand man. Although I managed to outsmart him in the end. At the end of the whole ordeal, I had to run away. I captured one of Ness's friends and traveled from timeline to timeline. I kept teleporting, causing a fair share of havoc, of course. Nothing noteworthy happend until I went to a place called Tazmilly village. I remember getting sick, just looking at it. All of that harmony disgusted me. I remember thinking about ruining all of it. I didn't get love, so they wouldn't get love. They didn't deserve to be happy, only I am allowed to be happy. So, I burned most of their forest to the ground. I killed quite a few people in the blaze and obviously, pissed quite a few people off. One thing you should know is that the fire isn't the only thing that racked up the casualities. I mechanized a creature called a drago, made it go rabid. Killed some woman. Her name was Hiwanai or whatever. Well, I manage to piss off some kid. He attacked the mecha drago. Dumbass, Drago knocked him out, took him back to the lab. I turned him into a cyborg. Well, that kinda backfired. It's kinda the reason I'm in this rather small capsule now.

*Rustle* *Rustle* What the hell is that? Is someone here? What would someone be doing in the remains of New Pork City? "Hey!" I call out. The absoulutely safe capsule's healing module did wonders to my old voice. "Hey! Over here! I need your help!" If I pretend I need help, they can't refuse. They'll have to do what I say. Who would deny a helpless old man?

"Oh? I think I just found the man of the hour." A boy calls out as he moves the rubble away from the capsule. He was pretty plain looking. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with plain blue jeans. He brown hair was messy and he was wearing designer sunglasses. "Hello." He smiled at me.

"Oh thank god! I really need your-"

"Cut the shit. I know who you are, Fatass." He interrupts me with a scorn.

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else. What could I have done to you?" I try to feign ignorance, he might belive it..

"You know who I am." He throws his sunglasses to the floor. I can't help but look at his eyes. His irises are a deep crimson. "My my. You've done some terrible things without me fatty. You even slashed some kid up and made him your bitch. You didn't even let him keep his name. Aren't you the monster." He smiles at me playfully.

"It's obvious you know who I am. Who are you? I'm not lying when I say I've never seen you before." He starts laughing to himself. Suddenly, he fogs up the window and starts drawing a- he starts drawing a fetus. Oh god, please don't let it be him. Anyone but him. Even in the absoulutly safe capsule, I can't help but be unnerved by him.

"Ah! I think I just jogged your memory." He smiles again, as if content with himself. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Pokey?" I breathe in and try to relax.

"Why are you here Giygas?" I try to ask him this a cooly as I can. It's pointless, he can read my mind, after all.

"I'm just passing by. I thought I'd say hi to an old friend. What's wrong with that?" He winks at me.

"That's a load. What do you want?" I spit out.

"Simple, I want you to do a few things for me." I reply by laughing in his face.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. This isn't called the absoulutely safe capsule for nothing!" It's my turn to laugh at him. He came all this way for nothing."

"Can it, tubby." He scorns at me as a thick red aura starts radiating off of him. "You say this is completely safe. I highly doubt that. You know. My personality is permantly merged with someone who is much more, destructive. If you call it the absoulutly safe capsule, I might just take it as a personal challenge."

"Go ahead, you washed up old alien." He instantly jumps back and starts unloading all of his best PSI on the capsule. After a few minutes, he realises it's pointless and stops.

"Well, you weren't kidding." Giygas starts looking up and down at the capsule, as if he were sizing up his new obstacle. "So, protects you from anything outside this capsule huh?" I nod, victoriously. He can't touch me after all. "What about the inside?" Huh?

"What?" What does he mean 'the inside?'

"Does that oversized ping-pong ball defend you from attacks from the inside?" Giygas rotates his shoulders a few times. "Only one way to find out." With that, he starts focusing on me. What the hell? My leg is starting to feel warm? "Bingo." He grunts a bit and continues. My leg is full on burning now.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing!" I cry out in pain.

"Acting out on a theory. It seems to be working. So, are you going to reconsider my offer?"

"Go to hell, you old washed up ali- OH GOD!" Suddenly I felt a stinging feeling. As if someone was rubbing salt in my fresh burns.

"Don't pray to god. I bet if god were here right now, he'd be cheering me on. So, still going to be stubborn about it?"

"O-OK! I'll help you, just please stop!" He flashes me another smile. My pain suddenly disapears.

"Good. You should know by now, no one is safe from my grasp. Well, you seem far too old and decrepit to open this thing, and I know I can't open it. One moment please." He presses his fingers to his temples. "Perfect!" He yells out after a few minutes to doing that. "Look into my eyes, fatty. Don't look away until I tell you to." I do as he asks. Suddenly my whole world turns into a rainbow of colours. Impossible, this is what happens when I teleport through dimensions. He really is amazing.

* * *

Ana looked around while scratching her head. She sensed another presence enter Giegue's hideout. She watched on as an obese boy with moppy blond hair walked in with Giegue, or Steven. Whoever he was.

"Wow! This is amazing! How did you do this? The human body isn't able to handle time travel. This is crazy!" The obese boy yells out in joy

"PSI is exempted from that. Obviously PSI will do the job much better than your crappy inventions, or rather Jeff's crappy inventions." Giegue snarled. He shifted his gaze from the obese boy to her. "Hi! Did'ja miss me, cupcake? I hope I wasn't gone for too long, wouldn't want to keep my little hostage bored, would I?" He flashed her one of Steven's trademark grins. 'It's the exact same grin. Why is this one so... Why is it so unnerving now?' she thought to herself. "Good question sweetheart." Giegue replied to her thought. "I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause you still think I'm going to off ya' when this is over? I promise I wont, oh and by the way. Meet Pokey, he's one of my old human friends. You should get to know him. If you get past all the torture, rape, pillaging, burning, and murder he's responsible for. You'll find he's a real nice guy. Right, fatty?"

"I didn't rape anyone." Pokey scorned.

"Saying that is pointless. I can read your mind, you know. Well, without further ado. Meet Ana!" Ana shrunk a little once their eyes met. Even without Giegue's vivid description, Ana could sense that this guy was the epitome of evil. She shrunk back a little more once she took a peek at the lecherous thoughts he had towards her. Giegue quickly noticied this and punched Pokey in the face, dropping him instantly. "Have you no shame? Good god. You became the biggest asshole I've met in a while by far! I'm beginning to think I didn't need to corrupt you all those years ago."

"You..." Pokey glared at Giegue while holding his jaw. "Where did you learn to use the human body like that? You were just formless mist when I met you." Giegue's expression suddenly lit up, as if remembering something.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered. I forgot to tell you guys about what happened! Me and Steven merged together basically. Our very souls have been put together, ya know? So, I am like Giygas, but I have some of Stevens quirks. So without further ado. I will now go by my new name! I am Giygasteven!" Silence. "That was lame." He sighed. "It looks like it's too late to have fun, huh? Well, Call me Giygas, call me Giegue, call me Steven. Whatever, it's time to get this plan in action. Fatty, I got the Starmen I have left to recreate your spider mech thing. Get going. OK? Starmen. I need you to-"

"You are done ordering my people around, Giegue." A powerful psionic voice rang out from behind them, interupting Giegue. "I could handle the first time. Because of the high council extorting me. I was also able to handle the second time, because of our equal amount of hatred for the high council. But this is unacceptable. I will not sacrifice my people for your personal vendetta." Ana turned around, when she turned around she saw a golden starman. This starman was clearly different, he didn't speak in that mechanical voice the other starmen spoke in. This one spoke in a loud echo. Ana felt that Giegue's hideout would cave in just by him talking. He also looked very different. He was at least seven feet tall. He was a bright gold with strange black tribal markings along his body.

"It is him! *Whirr*" One starman yelled out.

"He comes!" Another yelled out.

"Shikass. *Bzzt* The Original!" Ana looked around to see that all of Giegue's starmen were all on their knees.

"So, what brings ya here? I've been treating your people with utmost love. I promise." Giegue put his hand to his heart, pretending to be serious.

"It doesn't matter if you have been treating them as kings! They are not serving you for one more second. I will not allow it." The Original spat.

"Wow, you live up to the 'ass' in your name. Cmon man, that's not cool!" Giegue mocked, pretending to be hurt.

"What happened to you, Giegue? You have the maturity of the 14 year old human boy you possesed!"

"Ahaha." Giegue laughed dryly. "Funny story about that..."

"I don't care. All I care about is making sure more of my people don't die." The original replied. 'Why isn't Giegue attacking him?' Ana thought.

"Because I'm not even close to my full power, cupcake. Hell, even if I was, this guy would still drop me. That, and he's got a point. I was about to order the starmen to their deaths. I know Ninteny would be coming with friends. I was about to order the starmen to hold off Ness and the others with Pokey. That's suicide. I just didn't expect The Original himself to stop me." Giegue bit his lip. "Very well then. Starme- I'll go activate my backup plan." Giegue put his hand in his pockets as he walked out of the room, probably to a control terminal of some sort. This left Ana alone with The Original and Pokey, well and all the other Starmen of course.

"I gotta go get in my new mech. See you, Ana." Pokey streched and walked out the room. This left Ana face to faceplate with The Original.

"Why are you here, human?" Ana shifted around nervously. The really scary thing about The Original is that he's a starman, She has a hard time sensing his psychic presence. All she knows about him is that he is stronger than Giegue. With the sudden addition of Pokey and this 'Original' Ana was finally starting to feel like a read hostage.

"H-Hostage." The Original nodded.

"I see you are in fear of my presence. This is good. You should be afraid." The Original mused to himself. "However I am not here to hurt you. Your well being is insignificant to me. We have been here longer than we should've. Starmen. To our home, you will never have to serve this... Fool again." The Original called out as he and all the other Starman teleported away. As soon as they all teleported, Giegue walked in.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he banged his fist against the wall. "Why the fuck does everything mess up at the last goddamn minute. What is with my plans always going to shit!" He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I've released the strongest Octobots I had. I also brought out the nuclear reactor robots. I've given them orders to only let Ninten through. It's going to look like the fourth of July when I'm done with this." Giegue closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "Hey Pokey! You in that mech yet?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Cause it's game time!" Ana's eyes widened. 'Game time? That must mean Ninten is here.' "Yes is does, cupcake. So now we relax here and wait for the one and only to arrive." Giegue sat down and leaned agaisnt a rock, as they both waited for Ninten to arrive. Ana couldn't help but clasp her hand together in prayer as she wished Ninten the best.

* * *

**Well, Giegue's life is getting pretty shitty now, huh? We're almost done now. Hang in there noaw! Review it or whatever. **


	21. Endgame

_**Well Well Well. Edited this chapter. I feel that the ending is better now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well." Giegue casually put his arms behind his head "It looks like Ninten is helping his buddy Ness out with the Octobots and Reactor robots. Aren't you happy you chose to date him? So, do you want to grab a bite to eat? Ya know, after I kill him?" Ana continued to stare at him. "Really? Nothing? You're not gonna give me a 'Please have mercy Giegue, noooo!' Nothing? Shit man, I need to work on my intimidation tactics. So. Whatcha' want to talk about, Cupcake?"

"I want you to explain yourself. I want you to explain who that Pokey person is. I want you to explain why Teleport is messed up for Ninten and I, and I want you to explain why you have a crush on me." Giegue looked up and sighed.

"Alright. I guess I can give you that much. Well, Pokey is an old aquaintance of mine. It all started during the brief period I went crazy thanks to you making me remember my blocked past with George and Maria, well that and the fact I was killed. I thought it would be a good idea to try and take over the world for some reason. Don't ask, I was literally crazy. In my insanity, My soul, the only thing I was able to keep after the high council offed me, turned into a formless red mist. Well, Pokey came along because he found me one day. I think he saw me randomly one day, because I used the Mani Mani statue to corrupt him. Somewhere along the line, I managed to make him my right hand man. Maybe it was because he got me in the Devil's Machine or something, all I'm sure of is that it was a big mistake, because he unsealed me from the Devil's Machine and teleported to another time, leaving me to die, again. Well I did. By some miracle, I managed to revive myself a second time. Crazy, huh? So what else did you want to know?" Giegue smiled.

"When you were still seprate entities, Giegue was about to mention something about Steven. Something about why it was so easy to use his body." Giegue laughed to himself before looking at her.

"Right, that's because Steven was destined to be Giegue container even before he was born."

"What?" Ana's eyes shot open. "H-How?"

"I think you know. You can see the future. So could Giegue. He just happened to find out about the boxing fan named Steven, who would be born somewhere along the line. What a choice for a host huh? He needed someone handsome and charismatic. Who better than Steven? He's even killed someone for christ sakes! Do you honestly think a guy like original Steven would be able to handle PSI? I don't think so. Even if you are little miss purity. You can't deny how retarded Steven was." Ana looked down at the floor.

"So, what about Teleport? Why was that messed up?" Ana asked about the one thing the got her into this mess.

"Giegue did that, You'd be suprised on how easy it is to screw up a human's teleport trajectory. You should've seen it. Giegue was all like, 'bitch please, I'm Giegue, you teleport where I want you to go, bitch!' Ha! Funny stuff. Well, I suppose that's it."

"Wait, one more thing." Ana mumbled.

"And what is that, Cupcake?" Giegue smiled.

"Why did Steven have a crush on me?" Ana asked while still looking at the ground.

"Why? Did he need a reason? You're pure, do you know how hard that is to find where he's from? he came from a shithole that was basically Ellay. For christsakes, he lost his virginity when he was 12! Fucking 12! his parents died and he killed a man when he was 10! After seeing you, reading your mind and doing a horrible job at it, Hell, after just meeting you. Seeing you made him feel like... It made him feel like meeting an angel or something cheesy like that, and the reason I 'napped ya is because of that. I still have a little leftover feeling for you because of Steven, and you're Ninten's angel too. I imagine Ninten would get real mad if I took you. I'm pretty sure he has anger issues, right?" Giegue paused in thought for a moment. "Oh. OH! I got it!"

"What?" Ana asked in partial fear.

"Ninten will be here in about a minute. I was thinking of one last way to piss him off before this ends. Then I thought, the sight of his worst enemy kissing his one and only girlfriend would really piss him off." Ana's eyes widened in suprise.

"Steven." Ana called him, hoping to appeal to his human side by using his human name. "I acknowledge your feelings, but I don't feel that way for you. I won't kiss you, Steven." He grabbed Ana by the collar and violently shoved her against the wall.

"I don't care! You see. I'm both Steven and Giegue, remember? So, maybe Steven likes you enough to respect your wishes, but Giegue always gets what he wants. Pucker up, Cupcake." He snarled as he forcefully pressed his lips agaisnt hers.

"You bastard!" A familiar voice yelled out. Giegue instantly jumped away from his position. A baseball bat flew past where his head was not too long ago.

"Nintenie Nintenie... You almost took your little sweetheart's head off. Watch it!" Ninten ran at Giegue with his fists before he could even finish. Ana could've sworn she heard Giegue grunt out the word 'moron'. Ana glanced at Giegue face, he was grinning from ear to ear. "You're done."

* * *

Ness didn't want this, any of it. He was just an average guy who wanted to sleep alot. If it wasn't for that damn gift of his, none of this would happen. Now here he was, fighting with his three friends, and two more people he's only met once before. "Why did Giygas have to come out again?" Ness cried out in frustation.

"We don't know, Ness! But we gotta take care of all these damn robots! That I know for sure." Jeff yelled out at him while shooting another Octobot.

"Yeah, I hear you." Ness yelled back as he smacked the back of a reactor robot with his bat.

"So many machines." Paula called out. The machines allowed Ninten to pass now here they were, fighting them off.

"This is just to stall us." Poo clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Giygas wishes to fight Ninten one on one. But why?"

"Giegue and Ninten have problems with each other." Teddy replied while kicking an octobot. "It's something to do with Ninten's great grandfather or something." He explained as he cut the newly exposed circutry of the Octobot with his switchblade. "I wish I had my Katana on me."

"I see. You are skilled in the art of the Japanese swordsmanship?" Poo asked in fascination while slashing the back of a reactor robot.

"Erm, no not really. I can just use a sword without hurting myself."

"Umm. Can this wait?" Loid yelled out. "I hate to interrupt this, but we have more important things to think about. Like how there are robots fighting us!"

"Calm down man, we're on it." Teddy yelled out while swatting another Octobot. They kept at it for what seemed like forever, until they all turned to realise the robots were no longer coming. Instead of the robots, a large spider mech stood there menacingly. The person inside was a rather plain looking boy, didn't look like much harm, but all but two members of the group recognized the boy inside.

"Pokey? Lucas said you'd be at the bottom of some cave." Ness called out to the boy in the mech.

"Giegue fished me out. Nice guy, huh? I'd love to have a big conversation about this whole ordeal, but I'm afraid we have work to do." The spider mech readied itself. "Let's rock, Ness."

"Guys, lets move! You know what to do." Ness yelled out as he casted Shield Omega on all of them. Teddy and Poo charged at the mech and circled it. Paula charged up a Thunder Omega at Pokey. Jeff and Loid started searching their pockets for something.

"Do you know how to use a bottle rocket?" They both asked each other frantically. "Yes! Of course I do!" They replied as the same time.

"Wow." Ness laughed to himself. This amusement only lasted a minute, as he charged up a Rockin' Omega. Pokey replied by doing the unthinkable, nothing. Pokey simply stood there with the intention of taking their onslaught, and so he did. The smoke faded to reveal him, completely unharmed.

"Well, keep going." Pokey smirked. "Don't get cold feet, Ness. Go on. Keep going." Pokey taunted. Ness couldn't understand why, but he didn't really much of an option. So he did, and so for another five minutes, this continued. Bottle rockets flew, Thunder crashed, Teddy manned Loid's portable Ice beam. Poo shot off PK Starstorm. Then, something even more unthinkable than the first thing happened. Pokey smiled. "Thank you so much." Pokey called out as his mech started to glow. "Now, PK Freeze!" Sure enough, PK Freeze shot off at them. They all managed to jump away.

"What the hell?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I thought he didn't know PSI?"

"He doesn't." Ness snarled. "I have no clue how he did that."

"It's because I became a scientist during my time. I'm as smart as Jeff at this point." Pokey boasted. Ness heard the story from Lucas before, he knew about how Pokey used Jeff as his slave during the future.

"That's a lie. You stole all your tech." Ness called out. He's still hiding the whole slave thing from Jeff, so he didn't say the last part. He only hoped Pokey didn't spill it.

"True. However, I reversed engineered Jeff's tech enough times to figure it out." Ness grunted. 'Of course.'

"Wh-What do you mean my tech? How did you get it." Pokey grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my god! Ness you didn't tell him? How could you just not tell him?" Pokey yelled out while laughing.

"Tell me what?" Jeff asked.

"Don't you dare tell him, Pokey." Ness scorned.

"You know doctor Andonuts in Lucas's time? That's you." Jeff's eyes widened. "You know what? I think I'm going to tell you the whole thing. Even the parts Lucas doesn't know." Pokey breathed in. "You see. I killed all of you. Every single one of you except for Jeff. I used a few re programmed Octobots to kill Poo while he was sleeping." Poo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and that sweet little Kindergarten of yours, Paula? Blew it up, along with half of Twoson." Paula gasped. "Oh and Ness? Your death was the most entertaining for me. Went to our old neighbourhood, blew up my house. Then I drugged you and dragged you outside, made you watch me blow up your house. Then I got in my mech and crushed you like a tomato." Pokey took a deep breath. "Then I went to Winters and took Jeff, and the rest is Lucas's problem. None of this has happened to you yet, obviously. I think it'll come in about a year or two. Not entirely sure, doesn't really matter."

"Pokey. I tried to deny your sins for the longest time, you were my friend once, but your dead to me now." Ness took his hat off his head and threw it to the floor. "I hope your ready Pokey. This just got serious." Ness started to walk forward, stepping on his hat. "Your dead to me, and the kind Ness you knew is dead to you. Guys, let's go." Ness called out in a voice that even made Poo and Teddy shiver.

"Finally. The funny thing is that Giygas actually planned for you to get this mad so he could corrupt you. Funny, huh? Well, let's get started. PK Rockin'!" A Rockin' Omega exploded around Ness, Ness quickly moved out of the way. Pokey then fired a PK Thunder. Ness's franklin badge repeled it. Starstorm came next, Paula quickly cast PSI Shield Epsilion on them all. That was the starting gun. Soon, the entire cave erupted. Teddy was manning Loid's ice cannon, Poo used Starstorm Omega some more. Multi Bottle Rockets were shot by Loid and Jeff, Paula shot off another PK Thunder. Pokey would just use the same PSI attack he was hit with. This continued for about ten minutes until Ness yelled for them all to stop.

"I got an idea. Guys, wait there. Hey Pokey, you did a pretty a good job at doing my signature PSI move. Do it again." Ness stared at him. Pokey just glared at him menacingly. "That's what I thought. Paula, When I give the signal, I need you to cast PSI Shield Omega."

"But I already-"

"Not on us, on Pokey." Ness corrected.

"What? Why would I give him a Shield? Have you gone nuts?" Paula stared at him.

"How thoughtful of you, Ness. See? He loves me." Pokey joked.

"Everyone. Pound him with as much PSI as you can!" Ness ordered out. "Go! Faster than he can bring it back!" and so they did. Pumping out powerful PSI at this rate is very straining on the mind. Ness had the right idea. When Pokey tried to cast a PSI attack, three more would strike him. Ness took note of how his mech started to glow. "Guys his mech is built for absorbing our PSI and casting it later. If he takes in more PSI than his mech can hold, his mech will overload. Keep shooting!"

"I have a tool for an occasion such as this. and it's called..." Pokey breathed in. "KING'S GAMBIT!" Pokey yelled out.

"Paula, now!" Ness screamed. Paula did as she was told and cast PSI Shield Omega around Pokey. When Pokey casted King's Gambit, it seems that was a command to unleash all the PSI his mech has stored up. and PSI Shield Omega just reflected it back to him. The explosion would've probably destroyed the whole cave, if the PSI Shield wasn't there.

"You bastards!" Pokey stood there, mech completely destroyed. As Pokey stood there. Ness looked up and closed his eyes. Ness guessed that more problems would arise. But for the time being, the conflict was finally over.

* * *

-Ana's Pov-

He's smiling. he's actually smiling. Ninten continues to swing at him, but Giegue just dodges every punch, it must be from Steven's boxing knowledge. Giegue smiled even wider as he kicked Ninten back.

"It's over now. That was your only chance to close the distance with me." Giegue said cockily as he raised his hand, while he was raising his hand, a bunch of spheres glowing different colours appeared around the cave. *SNAP* A barrage of colours rained down on Ninten. PK Freeze, PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Beam, and a few others I've never seen before ferociously rained down on Ninten. He's using his full Power. Giegue is using his full power on Ninten. I can't help but shake the feeling that Ninten is going to die like my dream.

Ninten can't win. The only way Ninten can stand a chance is if he can close the distance between him and Giegue, but that's impossible becuase Ninten is having an entire encyclopedia of PSI rain down on him at once. Thunder crashes against his face, fire burns his body and freeze holds his legs. Plus, because Steven and Giegue have merged together, Giegue has Steven's boxing knowledge. Giegue wins at long range, Giegue will also have a pretty good chance of winning if Ninten closes the distance, but that's clearly not going happen, I know that, Giegue knows that, and... I bet even Ninten himself knows that.

But he does not stop moving foward. He can't, backing off is not in his vocabulary. Even if he knows that he will have a much slower death if he keeps moving foward, he does so with iron determination. Even so, the spheres are multiplying. Those spheres are like cannons that launch PSI, Giegue is readying more and more cannons to fire on Ninten. First it was just ten, then twenty, now there's more than one hundred of those spheres firing at Ninten. He's starting to falter now, but he's set his mind to a goal, and he's going to give his life to achieve it.

"I'm honestly shocked that you're not freakin' dead yet. Well, let's up the ante!" Giegue called out as more of those spheres appeared. There has to be at least 400 of those now. Ninten grunted as he casted more defensive PSI on himself. Giegue winked at me as he raised his hand. *SNAP* The snap of Giegue's fingers echoed throughout the entire cave. A second later, more PSI came crashing down on Ninten. He raised his arms to defend himself. I'm even suprised, Ninten is getting frozen, burned, electrocuted and pelted with all the PSI Giegue has in his arsenal, which it turns out, is alot of PSI. Even with the strongest sheild in exsistence, surviving this is not easy. I just hope Ninten has a plan, even he must know he'll die if he continues this pointless attempt.

"Ha!" Giegue calls out. "I honestly expected more from the great George's decendant, but it turns out you're dogshit! Then again, I guess you and George share that in common."

Huh? I can faintly hear something over the crashing of PSI, I hear a loud ringing. Giegue must've heard this too, because he stopped his barrage for a moment. I hear Giegue cluck his tongue in annoyance. "Man, I forgot you had 4th D Slip. It's a rare power, I'll give you that much." Suddenly, Ninten appeared right beside Giegue and punched him in the jaw.

"What? Is this what you were going for? Man, what the hell do you think is going to happen? You don't have your bat. First of all, your PSI knowledge is pitiful, don't tell me your STILL don't have an attack. George must be rolling in his grave right now." Giegue smiled while continuing to dodge Ninten's punches. "Oh yeah, by the way. When this is over, I'm kickin' his grave down. Then I'm going to take advantage of the fact that Ana'll be on the market. Then I'll-"

"SHUT UP!" Ninten finally had enough. Giegue recoiled in suprise, giving Ninten enough time to punch Giegue in the face. Giegue returned the favor and punched Ninten back, causing Ninten to nearly lose his balance.

"Ooooh yeah!" Giegue cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna get it for that one. I'm gonna smack the crap out you like you father should've done. Too bad he hates you, huh? I don't know where I was going with that. I'm clearly just trying to piss you off. Is it working?" Ninten yelled as he ran up to punch Giegue, only to have Giegue dodge out the way and punch Ninten in the face. Oh no, please don't be another beating. Ninten tried to punch Giegue again, only to have the same thing repeat. Ninten got up and ran to Giegue again, but instead of a punch, he starts with a kick, to Giegue's knees. Giegue yelled in pain as it connected.

"Aww! I'll take that as a yes. Motherfuuu-" that kick to the knee did some damage, as Giegue stumbled a bit giving Ninten a chance to give Giegue a beating, and did he ever. Punch after punch connected with Giegue's face. "E-Enough is enough!" Giegue screamed as he kicked Ninten off of him. "I'm done with the funny shit. I'm gonna kill you, Ninten. Painfully." I can tell he's serious. Giegue rolled his shoulders as he charged at Ninten. Ninten threw a right only to be countered by an uppercut. Ninten lunged at Giegue with another kick to his knee, but this time... "You're going to regret trying that again." Giegue raised his leg over Ninten's kick. Then, with one quick motion, he stomped his foot down... On Ninten's ankle.

"AUUUUGGGGH!" Ninten screamed. I could hear the sickening crack of Ninten's ankle from here. Giegue then gave Ninten a headbutt, a prelude for the inevitable beatdown that was about to come. I couldn't watch, I closed my eyes. The only thing I could hear was the dull, packing sounds of Giegue's assault. I opened my eyes slightly to see how bad it was. To my horror, Giegue was repeatedly punching Ninten in the face, and his foot never left Ninten's ankle. Then suddenly, something unthinkable happened.

"..." He stopped, Giegue stopped, Giegue got his foot off of Ninten's ankle, stopped punching him, and just stopped everything. He just stared blankly with his eyes wide open, as if realising something. After what felt like a full minute. Giegue said something. "I'm not different. All this time, I'm not any different. All this time I thought I had changed... I'm not different." He mumbled in a shaking voice. He then pushed Ninten over and picked him up, not phsically, but with PSI. A red aura surrounded Ninten and Giegue's hand. "I'm going to end this now. Goodbye Ninten." Giegue called out, with considerably less enthusiam. "This will definetely kill you. I'm going to use a move very familiar, not to you, but to Ness. He calls it 'Rockin' and I'm going to use the omega version. My omega version, to put it in perspective for you. Your omega is my alpha, well because I'm pretty weak now, they've probably evened out a bit. But you get the idea. Goodbye, Ninten." Ninten floated limply in the air as another aura apeared around him, this one rainbow coloured.

*BOOM* An earth shattering explosion filled the cave. I closed my eyes because it was so bright. I managed to open my eyes slightly to see the result. A pillar of light and a hole in the roof of the cave, showing the night sky to serve as a reminder. In a pit on the ground, lay Ninten. Completly lifeless. In front of him stood Giegue, with a half hearted smirk on his face. "Well, I should at least give you some last words. For starters, I'm shocked your still in one piece. That in of itself is amazing." Giegue's expression suddenly changed to a very somber one. "You know, you brought out the worst in Giegue, but you also did something else. You found humanity in Giegue, left over from George and Maria. You saw humanity in an alien. Pretty fucked up, huh? So, there you were. You showed up, not to fight Giegue, But to remind him. You showed up to remind him that he didn't need to be human to have humanity. You played him that damn lullaby of his. One that brought back all his repressed memories. But he proved to you that his loyality to his race was more important than his repressed emotions. Only to be killed by them and driven to insanity as a result."

"Giegue." I call out, even though I know he's not listening right now.

"Not only that, You even let some bratty little shit with tons of cash hang around with you a few years later. Even as he was pissing off all your friends, you still accepted him. Even though you knew he wanted your girlfriend. You still accepted him. That was dumb of you. I'm not going to lie. That was really dumb. Is that what means to be human? To be nice no matter how stupid it is? It sounds ridiculous, but I'm serious. I've said this tons of times, but I'm made up of half Steven and half Giegue. The translation of that is that I'm made of half alien and half dirtbag. Trust me, the things Steven has done can hardly be considered as human. Well, that's beside the point. What I want to say is you were Giegue's greatest adversary, and you're mine too. Goodbye Ninten." He gave Ninten one last look as he turned around.

"That's the end of that. Don't worry about sealing me away, i'll do it myself. I just wanted to take care of that. I don't really have a purpose now." He sighed.

"Ninten." I almost start to cry.

"I still act like the high council wants me to." A shuffle came from behind us, both our eyes widened. "No way." we both turned around. We saw him, getting up out of that ditch like it was nothing.

"Ninten!" I cry out in happiness.

"What the fuck?" Giegue yells out, obviously not taking this as well as I am. "No. No. No. Nonononono! That was the strongest attack in my arsenal! That had the power to end wars! How could you just survive that? What the fuck are you!" Ninten took a step foward. "Get away from me!" Giegue's screaming doesn't even phase him. He must know Giegue has nothing else in him. Giegue stumbled over, looking up at Ninten in fear. He's terrified. I would be too, if someone survived my strongest attack. "H-How?" Giegue gulped nervously.

"You held back at the last second." Ninten replied like it was nothing. "You were afraid to kill me. Weren't you?"

"No. Impossible, that's just impossible." Giegue frantically shook his head. "I'm not afraid of killing anyone! I'm made of two murderers for the love of god!"

"You know, you and Steven are perfect for each other. You know why?" Ninten said in a composed voice as he put his hat back on his head.

"Why?" Giegue replied, just to humor him.

"Both of you aren't even close to being the monsters you say you are."

"What?"

"Face it Giegue, George and Maria made you human. Not physically, but emotionally." Giegue punched the ground in annoyance.

"Shit. Well look at me! I can't even kill my adversary. Well. You got a point, it turns out George and Maria did make me soft after all. End me, Nintenie. Put Mr. Gian failure out of his misery."

"No." He replied coldly. even I was shocked at how cold that sounded. "I'm not killing you Giegue."

"Oh? Trying to take the moral high ground? Don't want to degrade yourself to Steven or Giegue's level? So what are you going to do? Try and take my PSI away?"

"I'm not going to do a damn thing. I'm just going to let you go." Ninten replied calmly.

"Son of a bitch!" Giegue screamed at him. "Just what the hell are you trying to prove, Ninten? That your such a great guy? Are you trying to give me a second chance? What the hell is wrong with you? I broke your ankle, bad mouthed your ancestors, hell, I even kissed your girlfriend! You got so pissed at me before. What the hell happened?" Giegue was screaming at him now.

"I saw a vision. While I was out on the floor, he spoke to me." Giegue nodded in realization.

"George. That makes sense." Giegue stared down to the floor.

"Yeah, he told me not to kill you no matter what. He told me that I would be able to see the humanity in you with time."

"Hmph. So, what your trying to tell me is that I can just go? Where the hell am I going to go?"

"I dunno, go to that Summers place. Steven always talked about it in a positive way."

"Pfft. Summers? Whoretown suits it better." Giegue paused. "Why are you doing this? How do you know I can't kill you right now?"

"Go ahead then. Kill me. Shooting me with all the PSI you knew how to use was obviouly just a warm up round, right?"

"Tsk." Giegue scorned. "Smart, aren't you? So what now? Are we just going to give a hug and a kiss to each other and call it a day? So that's it huh?" Giegue said as he got up."

"Not even close." Ninten said as he grabbed Giegue by the collar and punched him in the face.

"Saw that coming." Giegue rubbed his cheek nonchalantly. "It'd be hard not to hit me after all the shit I said." He smirked.

"I'm going to be as clear as I possibly can." Ninten inhaled. "Ana is a very forgiving person. Chances are, if you treated her nicely, she'll probably forgive you by tomorrow. Another thing you should know is that I'm not Ana. Ana and I are very different people. When you did all that to make me mad. You did a pretty good job, I'm fuming."

"You don't look that pissed." Giegue stated.

"Good job Captain Obvious." Ninten grunted. "But I do hate you. I really do hate you. You are just so lucky my Great Grandpa spoke to me right there. I was about to get up and kill you."

"Well. What would've stopped me from coming back again?"

"You wouldn't have. Your too weak for that." Ninten shot back.

"I suppose. Well, time to clean this up." Giegue said as he snapped his fingers. Ninten, having learned the hard way what that meant, flinched. Nothing happened. "OK, there goes Loid, he's in Merrysville now. Teddy's in Ellay." He snapped again. "Poo's in Daalam." He snapped again. "Jeff in Winters." and again. "Ness in Onett. Well now that I'm done teleporting everyone home, I suppose I should try to make amends with you."

"Don't waste your breath." Ninten grunted.

"I should at least try. Well, you see, I talked tons of shit, but I didn't mean any of it. So the next words I say, they come directly from the heart." Giegue said as he pounded his chest for emphasis.

"and those are?" Ninten inquired in an annoyed tone.

"She tasted like cherries." Giegue said as he winked at Ana while making kissing noises.

"Why you little-!" Ninten yelled out.

"Bye bye, Ninten!" Giegue stuck his tongue out as he snapped his fingers, teleporting them away.

* * *

_**Shout out to FromTheUK, He actually called me out on how fucking stupid the old ending was. Well, if you didn't rage quit this story already becuase of the old ending, please read this one. It's lots better. Enjoy!**_

_**Well. Stay tuned for the Epilogue. It's going to be narrated by Giegue/Steven. Until then, Goodbye!**_

_**(What the hell was I thinking! God Damn it!)**_


	22. Epilogue

**_HERE IT IS! HOLY SHIT GET HYPE! ARE YOU FRIGGIN HYPE YET! WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT! ARGH! (r&r if you can...) _**

_**Also, some storylines I originally planned. **_

_**I originally planned for Duster to be there, but I could only think of one scene with him, so that was dropped. **_

_**I also planned for Boney, he was going to be a member of that little posse (Steven, Teddy, Jeff.) I dropped him for the same reason as Duster. **_

_**Here's a fun one, I actually planned for a incident to happen which would end in Ana and Steven swiching bodies, this lost it's flare after a while.**_

_**I planned for Lucas to be with Steven and all them too, but that would've been OOC as hell. Well, on with show. Enjoy the final chapter of Trouble in Paradise!**_

* * *

God damn it. If Giegue didn't merge with Steven, Ninten would be dead. Well, I guess it's time to start living my life as Mr. Rude, Humanized Giegue. Well, as my first act as Humanized Giegue is take a walk around my old stomping ground. I need to get the Fatass back where he belongs anyway. I have tons of memories here. Granted, it's all memories of being the high council's bitch, but still. I like it here.

What the fuck am I doing? This is pathetic. If it wasn't for George talking to Ninten, I'd be dead again. I'm not about to waste my fourth chance at life moping about. I'm a goddamn king! OK, not even close, but still. I'm not going to whine. I'm rich, I'm going to go home and fucking party, but I guess I should seal the fatty up.

I go and walk around my old destroyed base. That lab over there is where I tried to reverse engineer the Original's Starmen. That failed horribly, apperently the Original is some genius. Whatever. Now... I believe I deployed Pokey just up ahead.

"Hello? Paula? Guys? Where the heck did you all go?" Huh? That can't be right... That sounds like Ness's voice. I swear I teleported him home. I quickly run to where I heard Ness's voice. Sure enough. There he was. Ness was standing there, baseball cap on the floor, looking around for his friends. Now, I'd love to talk to Ness, but WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE AND NOT POKEY!

"Hey Ness! Did you kill the fatass?" Ness looked at me in rage.

"You teleported him!" What? Teleported? "You bastard! You set him loose!"

"I did not! I used mass telepathy to read all your minds! I read yours, and it said you lived in the Onett suburbs."

"Pokey used to live right beside me wheen we were younger." WHAT! Shit.

"Oh my god. Did he know you at one point?" Uh oh.

"Yes."

"Oh shit, he must've replicated your thought process. Son of a bitch!" Stupid, clever, bastard.

"What does that mean?" He's slowly getting madder, I can feel it.

"It means he just fucked us!" Why? Why didn't I think of the one weakness telepathy has? I should've known. Pokey must've been around Psychics enough to figure it out. "You're not going to like this, but Pokey's in Onett now."

"What the hell are you waiting for? Take us there!" Ness yelled at me.

"Alright, but calm the hell down." I shoot back at him as I teleported us to Onett, thank god for the Gians, they get their short term Psychic power quickly (the fighting stuff), it's the long term stuff (like salvaging yourself after being killed) that takes a while. As the scenery faded out, I waved goodbye to the one place I called home for the longest time. The scenery then quickly changed from my old hideout to the town of Onett. The first thing I noticed was smoke coming from the rural part of town. When I first got to Pokey, I read his mind enough to know what that means. I guess Pokey told Ness too, because when I looked over, Ness was already speeding towards that area. This takes screwing up to a whole new level. Quickly, we make a mad dash towards to the outskirts of town, when we get there, we see Ness's house and the house beside it in flames.

"Oh my god." Ness cries as he falls on his knees. "Tracy, Mom, King..." Shit, talk about a family barbecue. God, that wasn't funny. If I said that out loud, Ness would've punched me. As he should've, that shit was uncalled for.

"Ness?" A female voice calls out. I turn around to see a blonde haired woman with a young girl, a young boy, and a dog.

"Guys!" Ness yelled out as he ran to the people, whom I'm assuming is his family. I look away, looking at their moment makes me feel like there's a hole in my heart, or something like that. Whatever the term is, It makes me feel like shit.

"Thank god we were running errands. Who could've done this?" I look back to see Ness looking at his mom like he wanted to tell her about Pokey, I shake my head at him. They shouldn't know, It'll only cause problems. Sighing, I look over at the house beside Ness's, The Minch house huh? Pokey has some big family issues.

"Are you Picky Minch?" I call out to the mop haired boy. For some reason, I remember a lot of what Pokey told me during our time together. The boy nods.

"Um who are you?" Picky asks me.

"A friend you've never met before." Jeez, ever since Paula said that to Ness, that's basically became the psychic's cop out for an introduction. Sorry Paula, I guess I'm stealing your style, huh?

"That's pretty criptic." Picky frowned.

"Well, I guess you could say I knew your older brother. Yep, I knew him pretty well. Besides that, that's all your getting from me." Picky sighed, but he left it alone.

"Are you okay?" Ness's mom asks me.

"Who, me? I'm greater than frosted flakes right now." Wow, that would've sounded retarded if I didn't have Steven's charisma. Giegue sure picked a winner.

"Are you sure? Why are you wearing contacts?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?" Contacts? As in contact lenses? Why would I be wearing those?

"Well I'm pretty sure your eyes aren't colored deep red naturally." Shit. I forgot the merging left some slight physical side effects.

"Oh, I was doing a play earlier. It's pretty good, It involves me playing the part of a blood thirsty alien taking over the body of a human." Smoooooooooth. Well, that earned me a glare from Ness.

"Well guys, I need to talk to my friend real quick." Ness tells everyone. Oooh boy! Time to get chewed out by another stripe shirted mama's boy. He grabs me by the arm and drags me away.

"Hey man. I honestly thought about being forcefully dragged to a secluded area, but I thought it would be some hot girl." I smile. God, I'm such an asshole. I'm loving it!

"Shut up." Ness obviously isn't having any of it.

"Yeah, I think I know what this is about. Pokey?"

"No shit it's about Pokey! What were you thinking! Why the hell would you let him out for your own personal vendetta!" Ness vents on me.

"I was planning to get back at him, this wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for-"

"If it wasn't for you being such a moron! Now he completly free, and judging from what he's told me, he's in his youthful body with over 1000 years of intelligence!" Ness yells at me.

"Look man, we'll find him. We both know how he got to Lucas's future, truthfully, I think we just fixed Lucas's life."

"What?" Ness stopped raging for a moment to raise an eyebrow.

"Think Ness, I teleported old Pokey's soul and merged it with his younger self. I then brought his younger self to my lair. Every second he was at my lair, that was one second that he couldn't kidnap Jeff and use him as his slave. If we find him before he kidnaps Jeff, He can't go to the future, if he never goes to Lucas's time, Lucas's mother will never die, and this equals one happy family. Doesn't it?" I smile.

"Don't you DARE make it sound like what you did is justified!" Ness grabs me by the collar. I gently grab his hand and move it off my shirt.

"I'm not, I just saying that there is a plus to all of this." I reply as cooly as I can. "Look, I know we haven't had the best history, I understand the fact that I'm partly responsible for him being this."

"Partly?" Ness grunts.

"Yes partly, My influence doesn't completly change people, It just amplifies certain qualities of the subject. For example, in a dog, agression becomes rabid, and in Pokey's case, Pokey becomes Porky, and when you let it simmer for a while, Porky becomes King P. Now, let me finish." I inhale. "As I was saying, I know we haven't had the best history, but I swear to you, I will track Pokey to the ends of the earth to make sure he doesn't cause any more harm to anyone."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? How do I know you just didn't do this all on purpose? How do I know your not working with him?"

"Well. Would you forgive him after all he did?" I ask, trying to make a point.

"No."

"Then I definetely won't. I'm much less forgiving than you chosen four guys. Do you seriously think I'm just going to kiss and make up with that fatass after he LEFT ME FOR DEAD?" My words seem to have weight on his mind, as he paused deep in thought.

"Fine. I'll work with you on one condition."

"What?"

"When we're not working together, you stay the hell away from me and my family, as a matter of fact, just stay the hell away from my town unless you have a lead on his location." Damn. I don't think I'm well recieved by anyone. Shit, I gotta make a list of how many people hate me when I get home.

"Fine, make sure to check in on Jeff as often as possible." Ness nods to me as he starts to walk away. "Hey Ness!" I call out.

"What now?" He snapped at me. I'm not that annoying, am I?

"Who am I? I don't know whether I'm a completly new person, or am I just Giegue with an attitude? Do you have any idea?" I ask him because I honestly have no idea, and neither does the author to tell you the truth.

"Figure it out." He replies. Wow, that was so cold, I'm starting to shiver. Shit, I guess that baseball cap was like a lid of some sort, now that it's gone, his inner dickhead is starting to come out, or something like that. "Oh yeah! I forgot about something." Ness turned around as started to walk to me. When he got close enough, he grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the face. "That was for the barbecue joke." God, I hate telepathy sometimes.

* * *

-One Year Later-

Well, I feel pretty good. I just got out of the shower, I put on my nice $5000 white suit, living it up like a Summers man should, like a classy asshole. I'm confused though, there are more middle class people than I remember, I made sure to teleport everyone (Yes, including the fat ass Pokey) only three days after I left with Ninten, so it's weird to see so much change in three days.

I'm living pretty comfortably, I can't go poor because I have this genius thing with the stock market going on. PSI gives you the ability to see the future, why not use it? Hmph, once a crook, always a crook, psychic or not. Ha Ha!

Well, I'm sure your probably asking about Pokey. The thing is, he in hiding, so he can catch us by suprise. Damn it, he's smart. As for the others, I haven't gone back to Ninten's time, I'm not going to Lucas's time either. It's a shame, I really do want to go to smoker's pit in Lucas's time, I also really want to make amends with Teddy, so we could just chat about stuff like we did, and part of me really wants to see 'her' again. You see, that's why I don't want to go back to that time. I think the less I'm around there the better, too much of everything. There's too much leftover attachment to my old lair and too much leftover attachment to 'her'. That, and Nintenie would probably punch me in the mouth, Everyone seems to do that when they see me. When I went the Paula's house to tell her the situation, she strided across the the kindergarten (with the kids and her parents watching) and slapped me as hard as she could. She was reluctant about it, but she kinda forgave me. I mean, I can talk to her without leaving her house with big psychically charged, glowing red handprint on my face.

I can't really complain about being hated, I directly ruined a whole 'lotta lives when I was full Giegue, and I indirectly ruined a whole lot more. I think it's a miracle I've been forgiving at all. I should be running as the chosen four chase me with pitchforks across Eagleland, still, I guess these guys were chosen to be the four because of their strength and patience.

I gotta run later, I gotta do my rounds, to make sure Pokey isn't around. Ness and I agreed that he would check Eagleland, and I would check Foggyland. This was a giving, considering where we both live. To tell you the truth, I have no friggin' clue where the hell the fatass is, But when I find him, I'll give him one good ass kicking, and then I'm cracking open an extra large pack of bacon.

...

...

...

...

What? Didn't you think that was a good end for a story?

=\/=END=\/=

* * *

**_Seriously. What the hell do you call Giegue/Steven? Do you just call him that? It's even got me confused. HELP! _**

**_Also, do you think I should continue this, where they are hunting down Porky, or do you think enough is enough, I mean, if I feel like it I'll do it, I already have a few ideas swirling around (Like Lucas's dumbass haircut.) but, you know, I really want to know you opinions. I really wanna get better and all that, but I can't if you don't tell me what the hell I'm doing! That and I get a tingly feeling when I know people review my shit. Hope you enjoyed this story that's lasted way too long. _**


End file.
